Going After Her
by TheWalkerGirl
Summary: Dois anos após descobrir quem era o seu pai, Jake Muller, escondido e sob uma nova identidade, é contratado por Ada Wong. A espiã por sua vez, se vê diante de uma situação complicada, algo que nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer, gerando uma sucessão de eventos que a faz depender de Jake cada vez mais. JakexAdaXLeon
1. Chapter 1

_Olá pessoas, eu de volta..._

_ Essa fic foi complicada pra mim, porquê eu tinha pensado um final de uma maneira completamente diferente. Foi uma fanfic que a minha primeira foi o final... depois eu pensei no meio e por ultimo no começo. Foi uma fic feita de trás pra frente, sabe? E o final... era pra ser algo chocante..._

_ SÓ QUE, quando a fic foi tomando corpo, pegando forma... o final simplesmente mudou...Não se encaixava mais... Seria um final que desagradaria muitos, mas era algo que eu realmente gostaria de ter escrito. Enfim, quem sabe na próxima?_

_ Contudo, aviso desde já que essa fic ainda desagradará alguns... podem dar suas criticas, desabafar suas frustrações, por mais incrível que isso pareça, eu vou gostar se "ouvi-las" caso elas existam. A intenção aqui é tentar algo diferente... eu não quero ficar presa a escrever sempre "mais do mesmo", ficar naquele mamão com açúcar, naquela zona de conforto onde se escreve a mesma formula de sempre... Prefiro escrever algo que mesmo acabe ficando muito rui, pelo menos eu saberei que tentei sair do B + A = BA que roda na minha cabecinha! Posso ser mal sucedida, mas tentei. Então, deixem os comentários e as impressões, por favor! Querem me bater? Me xingar? DIGAM!_

_ Espero narrar bem os acontecimentos de maneira que a maioria daqueles que leer, compreendam os pontos de vista de cada personagem e claro, entendam seu motivos e fraquezas. E claro, se divirtam lendo isso aqui! :D_

_ Ok, Lt's GO!_

**JAKE**

A província do Cazaquistão Oriental era um lugar sem igual, suas fronteiras tão íntimas com Rússia, China e Mongólia o transformavam em algo realmente especial, com a presença das culturas que, cada uma, em algum momento deixou sua marca ao longo de milhares de anos, russos, chineses, mongóis, além da passagem dos persas graças a rota da seda. Jake já viu muito do mundo, mas nunca um lugar como aquele.

Teria sido relativamente difícil chegar até ali se não tivesse tido ajuda. Há dois anos descobriu quem era seu pai, conheceu uma garota especial, descobriu ter um sangue valioso, foi capturado, mantido em cativeiro, foi testado como um camundongo, conheceu o assassino de seu pai... Enfim, foram muitas descobertas. O suficiente para mudar a sua vida drasticamente. Há dois anos não trabalha como mercenário...

O que não significa que abandonou completamente o mundo do crime. O governo norte americano decretou sua identidade e relação com Albert Wesker um segredo de estado, lhe foi dado um novo nome e novos documentos, mas a quantia em dinheiro que lhe foi oferecida como "uma indenização pelos danos causados" não era o suficiente para se manter sem trabalho, especialmente quando não se confia nessas pessoas, e deseja ter boas armas para se proteger, e um outro nome... e se esconder de todos. Todos mesmo!

Sendo assim, acabou obrigado a ameaçar alguns (ainda guardava segredos importantes), cobrar alguns favores... trabalhou como segurança em prostíbulos e streep bares, juntou algum dinheiro para conseguir mais duas ou três identidades falsas e se escondeu em um lugar remoto da Rússia. Nunca mais alcançou o nível de pobreza em que vivia com sua mãe na Edônia, nunca mais conseguiu tanto dinheiro quanto o que conseguia como mercenário e agora, estava longe de estar folgado de grana... ainda mais para uma viagem assim, de ultima hora.

Foi um choque chegar em casa e encontrar aquele notebook com o tão solene pedido de contato por parte de Ada Wong. Como ela o encontrou? Quem entrou em sua casa e deixou o notebook ali? Sentiu raiva, sentiu que nunca conseguiria deixar o seu passado para trás. Após seu primeiro momento de raiva, analisou cada um dos arquivos contidos ali, o quanto eles sabiam sobre ele, mais detalhes sobre a experiência de Carla Radames, além de muita informação sobre tudo o que sabiam a respeito de seu pai. Ada e Wesker trabalharam juntos por longos anos... até o momento, era a pessoa que possuía mais informação sobre ele que já tinha encontrado.

Definitivamente, não estava pronto para abandonar o seu passado. Sempre lhe vinha a mente, sua infância, a mãe amorosa... a vida e morte triste que ela teve, e que mesmo assim ela morreu amando o seu pai, e por quê? Era um fantasma que Jake não conseguia exorcizar, então, cá está. Oskemen, capital da província do Cazaquistão Oriental, num restaurante turco, aguardando seu contato.

Constatou que as cadeiras definitivamente não foram feitas para um homem da sua altura, já começava a esticar as pernas para frente, alternando a direita e a esquerda, exibindo seus coturnos surrados, ele sabia, tinha uma aparência incomum... roupas incomuns. Então a mulher entrou. Ela usava um jeans preto e uma blusa de seda branca, bordada de mangas compridas, e um lenço vermelho cobrindo parte de seu cabelo e pescoço de maneira tão displicente que nem parecia um véu. Entrou sem cerimônias, sorrindo como se o conhecesse de longa data, caminhando livremente com suas pernas longas e balançando os quadris de uma maneira ocidental demais para aquele país de maioria mulçumana.

" – Finalmente. Wesker Junior." – Ser chamado assim também o chocou. Alí, parada à sua frente, num tom alegre, com uma mão na cintura e a outra chamando o garçom. " – Por gentileza querido, poderia nos providenciar uma mesa mais reservada, sim? Se possível, em um lugar mais aquecido também." – Nessas ultimas palavras, Jake percebeu que ela falava um russo extremamente perfeito, clássico, num tom nobre e impecável digno dos czares, bem diferente do russo arrastado e sujo falado na Edônia.

Ela o encarou quando ele ficou de pé, já estava acostumado com isso, era muito alto desde os seus 15 anos. O garçom os guiou até uma mesa dentro de uma cabine privada, tipicamente usada em jantares de negócios. Mas ali estavam só um homem e uma mulher... e ainda era um restaurante turco, num país de maioria mulçumana... uma mulher entrar no mesmo recinto que um homem e ficar ali sozinha com ele, sem que este seja seu esposo, pai, irmão ou outro familiar próximo, não deveria ter sido tão bem aceito como foi... não sabia direito quem aquela mulher era, mas já sabia o quanto ela era ousada.

Ada tirou o lenço revelando os cabelos negros como um corvo e um pingente de algo parecido com um crucifixo talhado em madeira pendurado no pescoço, caindo displicentemente em seu colo.

"_Meu Deus, tão parecida e tão diferente_." – Era idêntica a Carla Radames, mas a atitude, o jeito, a pose... era tudo muito diferente. Era um choque, aquela estória toda de clone, foi tudo real. Jake se convenceu que nos seus 22 anos de vida, provavelmente não viu nem a metade da maluquice que contém no mundo. Ter conhecido uma, e agora, a outra – ou vice versa – era assustador e ao mesmo tempo encantador.

" – Não me olhe assim, Senhor Muller. Eu sei que está me comparando com ela." – Então tirou os olhos do cardápio que estava folheando e o encarou.

" – Tá, Dona. Agora adivinha pensamentos também?"

Ada Wong sorriu de canto. Ela era uma chinesa, mestiça e de olhos claros, e não fosse pela atitude, poderia facilmente se passar por uma mulher do Cazaquistão – ou talvez pensem que é uma cazaque que morou muito tempo fora...

" – Vamos lá, Jake Muller. Eu sei porque você aceitou o meu convite. Pode começar a perguntar, eu estou aqui."

_"Ela definitivamente adivinha pensamentos."_

" – Conheceu a minha mãe?"

" – Não."

" – Meu pai... sabia que ela estava grávida?"

" – Também não."

" – Por quê ela não contou?"

" – Eu não te enviei todos os arquivos. Mas o farei em breve se assim você desejar. Sobre o projeto... Crianças Wesker... Provavelmente sua mãe sabia, ela só quis te proteger. Esse é o meu palpite."

" – Crianças Wesker? Você vai a algum lugar? Eu tenho o dia inteiro, pode explicar mais do que isso."

Ela suspirou. " – Treze crianças foram geneticamente selecionadas para o projeto de um cientista louco que queria dominar o mundo, clichê, eu sei. Só duas sobreviveram, uma delas era o seu pai, das treze somente duas sobreviveram. Seriam super-humanos, com super anticorpos e inteligência acima do normal... dentre outras qualidades. E o próprio Albert não sabia de nada disso até um ano antes de morrer. A propósito, sabe o cientista louco? Quando o seu pai descobriu a verdade, ele o matou. E você tem um tio, se é que podemos chamar assim, desaparecido, Alex."

Foi a vez de Jake suspirar. Nem precisava ser muito esperto para saber que não arrancaria tudo o que queria saber em um único dia. " – Tudo bem... acho que vou aceitar seus arquivos. Agora é a minha vez, o que você quer de mim?"

Ada pousou o queixo sobre a palma da mão, apoiando-se na mesa com o cotovelo. " – eu tenho uma proposta para você, Senhor Muller. Uma proposta de trabalho."

Jake bufou. " – Sinto muito, Dona. Mas desde o último serviço que eu peguei, com a sua irmã gêmea, por sinal, o papai aqui fechou para balanço e se aposentou. Eu não sou mais um mercenário."

" – Mercenário..." – A palavra rolou na boca dela quase que de uma maneira obsena. – " – Não Jake, eu estou falando de você se tornar um agente." – Os olhos puxados brilharam.

" – Haha! Agente? Já recusei essa oferta também... A Sherry e o David Beckham, chegaram primeiro. Lamento."

Ela fez uma expressão confusa, sem entender a piada." – David Beckham?"

" – É David Beckham... metrossexual. Aquele loiro do cabelo alinhadinho."

Então a mulher riu. Uma gargalhada gostosa que definitivamente a tal da "outra ela" nunca seria capaz de dar. Nem ele sabia que suas piadas fossem tão engraçadas, pois ela precisou de alguns minutos para se conter. " – Ora, David Beckham tem olhos castanhos!"

" – Oh, você conhece o engomadinho? Foi mal. Enfim Dona..."

" – Ada."

" – Ada, eu não nasci pra ser o herói." – Deixando bem claro o tom sarcástico na palavra _Herói_.

Ela ignorou a pergunta sobre o Agente Kennedy, voltando direto ao assunto. " – Não esse tipo de agente. Eu sei bem o que você quer dizer, nós pertencemos a mesma espécie, Jake. Você não quer ser o_... herói_... e por muitas vezes, até seguiu o caminho errado, mas você se importa com as pessoas, e de algum modo, tudo isso que está acontecendo no mundo te chateia. Você quer ajudar, quer lutar. E eu estou aqui, para te mostrar... hm... uma maneira alternativa. Tome..." – Estendeu um cartão com um numero de celular e o endereço de um hotel. " – Se estiver curioso, podemos fazer um teste, será contratado para uma única missão e depois decide se fica. E eu nem vou falar em valores. Eu sei que se você aceitar, não será pelo dinheiro."

" – Já vai?" – Ele pôs-se de pé quando ela levantou e jogou o véu nos cabelos outra vez.

" – Te vejo por aí, Júnior..." – Ela abanava os dedos num "tchau" já virada de costas. Ele tentou articular um "Espera." Mas ela era rápida como um ninja.

Minutos depois o garçom voltou com uma caneca de cerveja. " – Cortesia da Madame." – ele disse.

Jake tomou um longo gole, limpando a espuma dos lábios com a manga da jaqueta enquanto observava o cartão. O perfume dela ainda estava lá. Se já tinha visto uma mulher tão exuberante antes, honestamente, agora não se lembrava... nem mesmo a _gêmea má_ dela. De repente uma amargura tomou conta de seu peito. Lembrou da mãe... ela também era linda, mesmo quando estava doente e definhando sem socorro... será que seu pai a amou de alguma forma? Ele teve mulheres ricas e lindas a sua volta e Ada Wong foi uma delas...

**ADA **

"_Ada Wong, como foi o contato com o rapaz?"_ – Perguntou a voz discreta pelo telefone.

" – Eu diria que bem sucedida. Vamos aguardar os próximos dias. Uma semana no máximo." – E desligou.

Ada atirou seu lenço vermelho em cima da cama e se deixou cair nela. Riu. " – David Beckham...". Fazia tempo desde a ultima vez que não o via. Ela e Leon tiveram uma briga séria antes dos acontecimentos em Tall Oaks e China... Mas após aquilo... ela precisava vê-lo outra vez, precisava tê-lo, estar perto dele e o fez. E uma vez levou a outra... e a outra... depois outra...

" – O que eu estou fazendo?" – Cobriu os olhos com o braço e suspirou. Não havia futuro à dois para ela e o agente, mesmo assim, ao longo desses dezessete anos, eles não conseguiram dizer adeus.

Quando Ada fechava os olhos, ainda podia sentir os lábios dele contra os seus no ultimo encontro que tiveram, as mãos calejadas dele pelo seu corpo, a barba por fazer que ele agora usa, roçando contra cada centímetro de sua pele. Ela sabia, caiu de amores em Raccoon City, e nunca mais conseguiu se levantar outra vez. E talvez, um dia, isso ainda venha a ser sua ruína, sua e dele.

" – Metrossexual engomadinho..." – Percebeu que Leon de alguma forma deixava Jake mordido. Tudo bem, que rapaz pobre, bandido, que cresceu abandonado pelo pai, na margem da sociedade, viu a mãe morrer doente e sem tratamento, não ficaria mordido em ver a namoradinha sempre acompanhada de um amigo como Leon? Um homem que nada mais era do que o seu completo oposto... " – Hmm..."... e qualquer um que bate os olhos na menina, vê que Leon foi o primeiro amor dela. E também daquela outra... Manuela.

" – Pobre Jake, se ele soubesse os planos sombrios que as pessoas fazem para Sherry e ele."

Pulou da cama e abriu o notebook. Gostava de ler a ficha de Jake. Mercenário desde os 15 anos, adquiriu altura e força física bem rápido – como o esperado – embora tente esconder, é culto e muito inteligente. Fala cinco idiomas fluentemente, aprendeu a tocar piano sozinho aos dois anos, um professor da comunidade viu ali um talento, um pequeno gênio, e lhe ofereceu uma bolsa. Jake não continuou os estudos de musica após completar dez anos, começando a trabalhar para ajudar a mãe a botar comida na mesa. Suas notas eram sempre as máximas, mesmo frequentando a escola uma vez em nunca... Quando a mãe adoeceu, virou mercenário, teve uma espécie de "mentor", quem o treinou, e por quem Jake sentia afeição e um bom relacionamento de amizade, até quando este o traiu brutalmente. Esteve presente em conflitos armados, em toda a America do Sul, em grupos como as FARC, trafico de drogas, agiotagem... áreas de conflito em todo o mundo, voltou para o leste europeu e foi contratado pelos rebeldes na Edônia. Sempre foi considerado pelos companheiros como uma pessoa distante e de humor frio.

O resto do relatório não era necessário, Ada pôde testemunhar pessoalmente. Todos os eventos, a aproximação de Sherry, e toda a mudança do rapaz.

Lembrou de um vídeo ridículo que um agente brasileiro lhe mostrou no youtube um dia desses... " – Jake, você é um agente que agrega valor ao camarote..."

**LEON**

Era sempre recebido da mesma maneira por Hunnigan, o mesmo olhar de reprovação. Leon sabia que em poucas horas iria escutar pela enésima vez outro sermão sobre comparecer nas reuniões oficiais na Casa Branca usando roupas comuns quando o esperado, principalmente no cargo em que ocupa, seria estar de terno e gravata. Não, usava como sempre, uma calça jeans e sua jaqueta de couro, de formal, já bastava a camisa de botão.

O país se preparava para uma nova eleição dois anos após a morte do Presidente Adam Benford, após os atentados e os escândalos políticos a crise mundial não estava nem ao menos próxima de ser solucionada e as previsões de Leon a respeito o que viria, eram as mais sombrias possíveis. Por muitas vezes – quase a todo santo minuto – ele se perguntava o que ainda estava fazendo ali, se essa era, de fato, ainda a melhor maneira de lutar pelo que acreditava. Se estaria, ou não, apenas dando murros em pontas de faca, trabalhando para pessoas em que não confia. Se ainda valeria mesmo a pena buscar por seus ideias ainda acreditando num estado legalista, num estado que se declara democrático e de direito muitas vezes sem o sê-lo.

As ultimas noticias, segundo a reunião era do trafico de B.O.W's se estendendo pela Ásia e Oriente Médio. A D.S.O estava convocada para participar do comitê que seria enviado para acompanhar o atual presidente para a convenção da ONU que aconteceria daqui a duas semanas em Bruxelas.

Por fim, o que mais o afetou durante toda a reunião, foi quando o tema "Ada Wong" foi posto em pauta. Atualmente não existia mais nenhuma acusação formal contra ela, exceto o crime de espionagem, caracterizado somente, nos Estados Unidos. Fora isso, ela estava livre para circular em qualquer país sem risco de prisão, inclusive países que até dois anos atrás, tinham tratados com os Estados Unidos e que, naquela época, estariam dispostos a entrega-la as autoridades norte americanas, como a Inglaterra, por exemplo.

Graças a isso, seus encontros ficaram mais frequentes... sempre que ele por ventura saía do país, tinha a certeza de que ela ficaria sabendo e iria até ele. E Leon simplesmente já não estava mais se importando com a repercussão que teria, se por um acaso ele fosse visto com ela... Pelo contrario, talvez fosse justamente o que ele queria, o _empurrãozinho_ que estava faltando para que ele fizesse aquilo que no fundo desejava... mas por algum motivo, não tinha coragem... largar a Casa Branca!

Helena parou ao seu lado. " – Hunnigan está a caminho. Esteja com os ouvidos preparados."

" – Acha que não vai sobrar pra você também? A senhorita está muito longe de estar trajada como uma madame de reunião da Casa Branca, não vejo o seu salto alto, muito menos seu laquê ao melhor estilo Hillary Clinton."

Ambos riram. No fundo, Leon gostaria de ter podido escolher um caminho diferente do que escolheu quando o governo tomou a guarda da pequena Sherry... E sabia que Helena todos os dias também se arrependia de ter saído do F.B.I. Muitas vezes segurava o impulso de confessar a ela, a vontade que tinha de jogar tudo para o alto, e buscar uma outra bandeira para "_juramentar_" a sua pistola. Em sua imaginação, ela simplesmente adoraria a ideia e o seguiria, como Batman e Robin, Sherlock e Dr. Watson.

" –Quer saber? Vamos fugir daqui enquanto é tempo... o pub ainda fica aberto por mais 5 horas!" – Disse ela.

" – Essa é a minha garota!"

Sim, perdeu muito. Perdeu um amigo, perdeu a confiança em muitos, perdeu a certeza de seus ideais. Mas ganhou uma parceira.

_Continua... _


	2. Chapter 2

**JAKE**

Não precisou de muito tempo para tomar uma decisão, menos de 24 horas para falar a verdade. Se as intenções de Ada Wong eram tão nobres quanto ela dizia ser, Jake não sabia, com toda a honestidade, pouco lhe importava. Foi um mercenário durante tanto tempo, teve atitudes que o envergonhava até hoje única e exclusivamente por dinheiro, um serviço sujo a mais ou a menos não faria diferença. Não quando se tinha em mente um objetivo como o dele...

Ada Wong era o único elo vivo dele com o seu passado até então. E precisaria de algum tempo ao lado dela para arrancar o máximo de informação possível. Era por isso, que Jake estava ali.

Deixou o acampamento há mais ou menos duas horas. Ada e seus homens lhe deram armas, munição e todas as coordenadas. Jake observou o prédio em ruínas uma última vez antes de entrar em ação, era inacreditável como terroristas conseguiam se esconder quando queriam. Já estava no Cazaquistão há quatro dias, e nem sequer desconfiou ou percebeu algum movimento suspeito, mesmo tendo um olho clínico e vasta experiência no assunto. Mas no entanto, lá estavam eles... membros da Al-Zayn fortemente armados e possuindo B.O.W's sob o teto daquele desapercebido prédio em ruínas, em meio a um campo desértico.

A missão parecia fácil, invadir o local com mais três agentes, os quatro conversando, se comportando e devidamente vestidos como soldados norte americanos, invadirem o local e abrirem fogo. A objetivo é provocar um conflito nos andares inferiores do prédio.. então Ada invadiria o local pelo telhado. Era dela a missão verdadeira, roubar arquivos e implantar um software nos computadores da Al-Zayn para que assim, pudesse continuar monitora-los a distância.

" – E aí rapaz, preparado?" - Disse o homem tocando-o no ombro. Jake se virou para ele. Era Willian Cohen, mais conhecido como "Billy", um homem quase tão alto quanto ele, mais velho, porém com a mesma atitude de "bad boy", sua grande tatuagem que começava no ombro e percorria todo o braço foi escondida conforme ele terminava de vestir seu uniforme militar.

" – Legal seu penteado novo, Billy!" – dessa vez foi Carlos Oliveira, um homem moreno e ligeiramente mais baixo que Billy. Tanto Billy quanto Carlos tiveram suas cabeças raspadas ainda essa manhã. Não esperavam ser pegos, mas caso o fossem, serem vistos sem suas mascaras e com penteados não militares, botaria tudo a perder.

" – Me respeita, Oliveira. Afinal, agora eu sou o seu capitão."

" – Puff! Quem disse? Mudança de planos. Ada acabou de passar as novas ordens. _Ele_ será o quarto agente em campo e o nosso capitão."

Jake percebeu a mudança nos ares quando Carlos falou do quarto agente.

" – _Ele_ está aqui?" – Billy se tornou sério. – " – É... parece que a chefa resolveu brincar sério hoje."

O ruivo meneou a cabeça um tempo e finalmente perguntou. " – Ei, vocês... posso saber de quem vocês estão falando?"

" – O Agente, Jake Muller. O Agente."

" – Falou bem, Carlos. O Agente! Sabe Jake, durante anos a Ada sempre entrou sozinha em campo... sempre. Até conhecer... _ele_. É uma lenda viva, ninguém sabe muito sobre ele, exceto o fato de que é o ser humano mais próximo da Ada de que se tem noticia. Estão sempre juntos, conversam por horas e horas, muitas vezes dividem o mesmo quarto. Poucos já viram seu rosto, e sempre o vemos muito pouco, acho que só Ada sabe como ele é em detalhes."

" – É um filho da puta sortudo, isso sim! Nós trabalhamos com ela há 17 anos, e ela nunca escalou um de nós para qualquer missão em dupla... mas com _ele_ foi diferente." – Lamentou Carlos.

Jake ficou pensativo, por um momento quase chegando a conclusão de que conheceria o namorado ou o amante de Ada Wong muito em breve, quando finalmente, o quarto agente chegou. Ele usava uma máscara anti-gás e já trajava um uniforme completo do exercito norte americano. " – Boa noite rapazes. Hn... Jake Muller, finalmente, é um prazer conhecê-lo." – O agente mascarado estendeu a mão. Jake aceitou o aperto de mãos visivelmente a contragosto. _"Alguém que não mostra o rosto não deveria se preocupar com apertos de mão." _

Os três terminaram de pintar os rostos, se vestir e colocar a máscara de esquiador. Empunharam suas armas e seguiram os comandos do agente mascarado, se aproximando do prédio na calada da noite. Quando ele deu o sinal, invadiram o local sem cerimônias, abrindo fogo contra os sentinelas no primeiro andar. Quase que imediatamente, o alarme tocou e junto com ele, uma chuva de B.O.W's os seguiram.

" – Jake, para o andar de cima!" – Mandou o mascarado.

Deixaram Carlos e Billy responsáveis pelos dois primeiros andares e começaram a abrir fogo a partir do terceiro. Era como se tanta pesquisa feita com o sangue de Jake dois anos atrás não tivesse tido resultado algum, o lugar estava infestado de Napad's que se agitavam e urravam atacando-os com tudo o que tinham. Como se não bastasse, cada J'avo que matavam sofriam mutações transformando-se em Strelats.

Jake nunca foi muito paciente, mas neste dia em especial, sua impaciência já havia cruzado todos os limites. Pouco importava quem eram aquelas pessoas, Carlos, Billy, muito menos o tal agente mascarado. Jake queria estar com Ada, queria conversar com ela. Queria informações sobre o seu falecido pai, queria um motivo, e um bom motivo para sua mãe ter se envolvido com um homem como Wescker, ter escolhido viver uma vida de miséria e morrer da mesma forma, só para se esconder e proteger o filho dele. E quanto mais cedo essa brincadeirinha acabasse... mais cedo isso seria possível.

Seu pai tinha uma força sobre humana, e que de certa maneira, uma parte dessa força foi passada para Jake. Se injetou o vírus C, e ficou seis meses em cativeiro... e nada do que fizeram lhe fez qualquer mal... Mas Jake sabia que não era mais como os outros. Sua força física e seu estilo de luta eram bem particulares. Quase idênticos ao de do pai... é o que diziam.

Não precisava de armas agora. A maneira como se inclinava e corria, a velocidade que tomava, qualquer humano ou qualquer B.O.W. fica desconcertado com a rapidez e a destreza dos movimentos de Jake ao atacar e se desviar ao mesmo tempo. Era impossível prever seus movimentos. E por fim, os golpes... como o próprio Jake gosta de dizer... no _"mano a mano"_ .

Após uma sucessão de corpos despedaçados e crânios esmagados no chão, os agentes finalmente escutaram o bater das hélices de um helicóptero. Os quatro correram até a cobertura e então viram o veículo, claramente identificado como um helicóptero do exército dos Estados Unidos. Quando as cordas foram jogadas, eles se penduraram nelas e partiram.

Já estavam na cabine quando escutaram o som de algo metálico cravar contra a estrutura da aeronave, segundos depois, viram Ada Wong entrar com um movimento quase acrobático, carregando uma Grapple Gun e a equipando com um novo gancho.

" – Linda." – Disse o mascarado quando ela entrou. Ada apenas sorriu de volta e sentou-se ao lado dele.

" – Que bom que veio. Não pensei que fosse aceitar o convite para uma missão tão corriqueira."

" – E perder a primeira missão do Jake? Nunca!"

Jake observava a todos com um olhar extremamente crítico. Pareciam ser colegas, pareciam estar do mesmo lado, se mostravam simpáticos, mas nada disso convenceu o jovem mercenário. Trabalha com isso a anos, já acreditou ter um amigo, um mestre, quase um pai... o pai que nunca teve, já confiou antes, e foi traído. Aprendeu da pior maneira que nesse meio, não se confia em ninguém.

" – Então rapazes, se aproximem, eu tenho algo a mostrar." – Ada abria o notebook digitava as coordenadas apressadamente. " – Em questão de segundos o software contaminou todos os computadores do prédio, linhas de telefone e cada rede que tivesse qualquer tipo de contato com a rede deles. Sendo assim, posso afirmar, sem sobra de dúvidas que a nossa missão foi bem sucedida. A partir de agora, podemos monitora-los."

" – E porquê? Vocês viram as B.O.W's lá. Não seria o caso de acionar a B.S.A.A e captura-los?" – Perguntou Jake.

Ada o lançou um olhar desconfiado. " – Ora Jake, a essa altura você já deveria saber que nem tudo é tão simples quanto parece. A Al-Zayn é um grupo de extremistas religiosos que vem expandindo na região entre o Afeganistão, Paquistão e já plantando algumas sementes por aqui no Cazaquistão e no Turcomenistão... mas utilizar de B.O.W's nunca foi uma prática comum desses grupos. Ainda mais com a crise. Essas B.O.W's escaparam da China e do Leste Europeu.. antes de tomarmos qualquer atitude, temos que desarticular todo o esquema. Como esse material escapou? Quem está comerciando esse tipo de armas com a Al-Zayn, e por quê?"

" – Expandir território, conseguir mais fiéis?"

" – Sim, claro. Mas expandir território para onde? Russia? China? Veja bem, eu disse que essas armas estão sendo traficadas do Leste Europeu – ainda sob forte influência russa – e da China. Quais são as fronteiras? Justamente Russia e China. Agora me responda Jake, por quê a Russia ou a China venderiam armas para favorecer um grupo que quer invadi-los, ou na melhor das hipóteses, destruir a influência desses dois países no país natal deles?"

O ruivo ficou em silêncio, e então mandou. " – Então você trabalha para o governo Chinês?"

A mulher sorriu. " – Essa é uma outra conversa. Senhor Muller."

O grupo terminou a viagem acertando os detalhes como honorários e novos números de contato. Carlos e Billy foram deixados em um pequeno vilarejo próximo a fronteira com a China, enquanto Jake, Ada e O Agente seguiram de volta a Oskemen.

Não entraram novamente na cidade, montaram acampamento numa área natural e não habitada à alguns quilômetros da estrada principal. Naquela noite, Ada, sozinha e sem O Agente, chamou Jake até sua tenda. La dentro era aquecido, havia um gerador para fornecer energia elétrica e sinal de internet via satélite. Ela serviu duas xícaras de café e sentou-se ao seu lado, mostrando os últimos dados encontrados sobre o tráfico de B.O.W's e como estava o movimento expansivo da Al-Zayn, tudo demonstrado com mapas e gráficos.

" – Você tem bons agentes, Ada. Por quê quer me contratar?" – Perguntou Jake, desconfiado.

" Um único motivo. Por causa do seu sangue, Jake. Ele o torna especial. Confie em mim, você não vai conseguir sozinho. Não precisa trabalhar comigo se não quiser, mas procure o seu lugar, pode ser até com a pequena Sherry e o David Beckham se preferir, mas sozinho você será pego, inevitavelmente. E independente de onde você for, te proteger também é o meu trabalho."

Jake trincou os dentes. Queria gritar que não precisava de ninguém, que podia se virar muito bem sozinho, mas então se lembrou das duas vezes em que foi capturado, ele e Sherry. E que não houve nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir.

" – E quanto a Sherry... a _Super Girl_... o sangue dela... ela também..."

" – Eu sei. Ela escolheu o caminho dela, mas mesmo assim é meu dever ajuda-la sempre que possível." – Jake se viu sob o foco dos olhos dela outra vez, ela parecia sincera, mas mesmo assim, algo lhe dizia para não confiar. – " – E o seu também Jake. E comigo, suas chances de ajudar são bem maiores."

Essa mulher não era digna de confiança, ele sabia disso. Muito embora parecesse o contrario. Ada parecia honesta, mas Jake não era o tipo de homem que confia em alguém, principalmente alguém como ela. Para ele, todos são traidores, até que se prove o contrario. E com Ada, não seria diferente. Mas ela conheceu seu pai... Jake não se esqueceu de seu real objetivo, daquilo que de fato o levou até ali.

Ada pousou a caneca na mesa e lhe estendeu a mão.

" – Então temos um acordo, Senhor Muller?"

Jake não hesitou e devolveu o aperto de mão com toda a firmeza, a encarando nos olhos. " – Considere-me contratado."

**ADA**

Tinha plena consciência de que Jake não confiava nela. E com o passado de ambos – dela e dele – isso não era nenhuma surpresa. Mas de qualquer maneira estava satisfeita, o plano corria dentro do esperado. Conseguiu um ótimo agente, algo realmente raro de se encontrar e de quebra, diminuiu consideravelmente as chances do rapaz cair em mãos erradas.

As semanas seguintes à missão no Cazaquistão foram calmas, pôde apresentar Jake ao primeiro superior da Organização, Wu Lee, era ele o supervisor geral naquele país em questão, e fôra ele quem articulou a missão seguinte. Lee e Willem Bosch, o supervisor geral na Bélgica.

O inferno provocado por Carla ainda era um fato recente, os Estados Unidos ainda não tinha saído da crise política provocada pela morte de Derek Simons e do Presidente, Ada tinha salvo conduto e a esmagadora maioria das acusações contra ela foram retiradas, contudo, manda-la até a conferência da ONU em Bruxelas era uma afronta. Ada não tinha certeza dos objetivos da organização com isso, mas por enquanto, só lhe restava obedecer.

Pior que isso, foi a escolha do seu acompanhante. Jake Muller. Mandar os dois, circularem livremente por um conselho de segurança parecia um recado direto para os Estados Unidos. Algo como, "Temos um bem precioso para vocês, exatamente aqui, do nosso lado, abram o olho.".

Fora esses "pequenos detalhes", o resto da missão parecia fácil. Chantagear, persuadir, convencer pessoas, e no tempo livre, colher informações. Ada fez o ultimo retoque em seu batom e se olhou no espelho uma ultima vez. O vestido longo cor de vinho feito exclusivamente para o jantar no Palácio Real de Bruxelas se adequou perfeitamente ao seu corpo, e o mais importante, apesar do decote nas costas e do rachado na perna esquerda, ela conseguia esconder o coldre que carregava uma pistola em sua coxa, e a faca escondida na outra.

Apanhou a bolsa e foi até a porta quando alguém bateu três vezes. Ao abri-la viu que era Jake. " – Senhor Bond." – Ela riu. Ele usava um smoking preto, e apesar da cabeça raspada e da enorme cicatriz no rosto, toda aquela altura e força somada ao par de olhos azuis quase selvagens que ele tinha, o deixavam com um aspecto... exótico, sim, mas nem por isso menos elegante. Uma rápida passada de olhos e ela já pôde identificar onde ele guardou a pistola, em um coldre de ombro esquerdo.

Jake a observou por alguns segundos, de cima a baixo, visivelmente sem saber o que fazer. Sem dizer uma palavra, apenas lhe ofereceu o braço. " – Acho bom ir se acostumando com isso, Jake. Nem todas as missões de um agente se resolvem em um campo de batalha." – Ela começou enquanto caminhavam de braços dados até o carro. O jovem abriu a porta para ela, esperando que ela entrasse e então fechando-a, depois assumindo o banco do motorista. " – Eu diria inclusive que missões nesse tipo de reunião, costumam ser as mais difíceis."

" – Eu posso imaginar. Algo como... assassinar um ministro envenenado, ou plantar uma escuta em um presidente."

" – Por aí, Jake. É bem por aí. Mas pode fica tranquilo, nós dois temos rostos muito conhecidos para ganhar uma missão dessas. Pelo menos por enquanto."

" – Hn. Matar alguns políticos seria a única missão que eu realmente faria com gosto." – Ele sorriu. Não era de sorrir muito, mas quando o fazia ficava assustadoramente parecido com o pai.

Quando entraram de braços dados no salão comum perceberam alguns olhares dirigidos a eles. Alguns os poderia ter reconhecido, sim, mas a grande maioria era apenas pela fato de serem uma dupla que fazia vista. Ambos não tinham uma aparência comum, discreta ou "apagada".

" – Hora de escutar alguns segredinhos podres de gente importante, Jake."

" – Eu nunca pensei que fosse dizer isso. Mas eu mal posso esperar, até valeu a pena me fantasiar de pinguim." – _Principalmente quando começar a falar do meu pai!_

Ele a apertou encaixando melhor o braço dela ao dele.

**LEON**

Nunca entendeu direito para o que serviam essas malditas convenções. Nenhum país gostava de compartilhar informações secretas de segurança interna, isso era fato. Mas pior que isso, sob o pretexto de organizar uma ação anti-terror, os únicos resultados eram sempre os mesmos, tratados e bons acordos visando lucro, desvio de verbas que originalmente seriam destinadas a combate a pobreza ou medidas humanitárias, tudo para ser injetado na indústria bélica. Uma reunião de pessoas que fingiam se importar, e outras, como ele, que fingiam acreditar.

Com a confusão atual instalada na Casa Branca, talvez ele até conseguisse ter escapado de tal evento. Mas não o fez... foi a própria Casa Branca quem o informou que Ada estaria lá, não era segredo para ninguém, ela estaria entre os agentes recém recrutados para investigar o trafico de B.O.W's nas regiões de fronteira entre China e Russia, com todo o aval e respaldo do serviço secreto chinês e da KGB.

Comparando esses dois último anos com todos os outros 15 anteriores aos últimos ataques, Ada e ele nunca se encontraram tanto. A última vez em que estiveram juntos foi há dois meses numa viagem à Espanha. Era melhor do que os seis, oito meses... um ano... três anos que já ficaram afastados, mas ainda assim, para ele, parecia uma eternidade. Lembrava de cada momento, das viagens de carro pelo interior espanhol, vilas que os fizeram recordar da última missão que fizeram naquele país. Dos restaurantes típicos com musica flamenca e regadas e muito vinho, da casa que alugaram no campo e passaram dias sem querer sair, onde se amaram todas as horas do dia frequentemente esquecendo que também tinham que fazer outras coisas da vida, como comer, por exemplo. Da viajem de carro do campo até a praia, de ter aproveitado o verão espanhol ao lado dela, de cada curva do corpo dela dourando sobre a areia, de cada vez que se amaram dentro da água... de desfazer cada nó daquele biquíni vermelho co a boca, de secar cada gota de água salgada daquele corpo bronzeado com a língua... da adrenalina de fazerem amor na praia com um medo estranho de que a qualquer momento um espanhol ganado apareceria em suas costas e gritaria: _"__Que carajo estas haciendo aqui?" "Un forastero!" " Voy te hacier picadillo!" "Lárgate cabrón!" _

Leon sacudiu a cabeça e riu. Cada segundo de terror valeu a pena graças a inúmeras vezes que Ada gemeu _"Guapo"_ em seu ouvido. São dezessete anos de altos e baixos, dezessete anos que a amava de todo o coração, e durante esses dezessete anos, nesses dois útimos então, mais do que nunca, guardava para si o desejo enorme de confessar a ela o quanto era grande o que sentia. Que era simplesmente louco por ela, que seria capaz de tudo, qualquer coisa. Sabia que era isso o que sentia, mas nunca teve coragem de admitir nem para si mesmo até o dia em que apontou uma arma para a cabeça de Chris Redfield. "Eu ia atirar. Eu ia atirar nele. Deus, me ajude... eu saí de mim, se ele avançasse mais um milímetro eu ia explodir os miolos dele, ou morrer tentando...". Tais pensamentos eram constantes, e sempre o deixavam aquecido por perceber o quanto a amava e ao mesmo tempo em pânico, pânico por não sabe qual seria a reação dela se soubesse. Ela não era uma mulher como as outras, e nenhum dos dois tinham uma vida normal, o que ela faria se ele dissesse: _"Ada, eu te amo. Sempre te amei e te amo cada dia mais. Não tem um só dia que eu não durma e acorde pensando em você, que eu não trabalhe, caminhe, coma ou respire, pensando só em você. Já se passaram dezessete anos meu amor, fios brancos nasceram na minha cabeça e eu ainda te amo, até quando você pretende viver assim? Até quando vai me fazer viver assim? Estamos tocando a campainha da casa dos 40, o que você acha que sossegar ao meu lado... pra sempre? Se você ainda tem alguma dúvida que isso é amor, pense que já foram dezessete anos, mais de seis mil e duzentos dias, mais de cento e cinquenta mil horas, por favor, por tudo o que há de mais sagrado, não me faça ficar mais nem um minuto sem você.". _O que ela faria? Leon não temia a morte, nem zumbis, nem B.O.W's, nem políticos poderosos, mas sempre segurou a língua, porquê tinha pânico que ela o rejeitasse. Que ela pisasse em seus sentimentos esfregando na cara dele uma realidade cruel onde nenhum de seus sonhos era possível.

Antes dos eventos na China e em Tall Oaks, ficava calado por achar que não a conhecia o suficiente, por medo de ser traído, por acreditar que estava do lado certo sendo um agente federal. Na China muitas verdades foram esfregadas na sua frente, o governo frágil e corrupto, a possibilidade de viver num mundo onde ela estaria morta, vê-la ser acusada por coisas que não fez... Até mesmo quando não tinha nenhuma prova de que ela era inocente, mesmo antes de saber que Ada na verdade era Carla, ele já estava disposto a protegê-la, a matar ou morrer por ela. Hoje, Leon continua calado, simplesmente porquê tem medo que ela diga "não".

O Palácio era enorme e o jantas já avia sido servido à muito. Os instrumentistas tocavam e as pessoas bebiam e dançavam. Mas nenhum sinal dela. Leon pegou uma dose de uísque com gelo se isolando em um canto enquanto sorvia o liquido amargo. Quando apanhou o segundo copo, veio junto a melancolia da noite estar acabando, quando apanhou o terceiro, a musica já parecia mais alta que o necessário, e o lugar ainda mais irritante do que realmente era. Parou o garçom mais uma vez, apanhou o quarto copo, já engolia o primeiro gole quando viu o cetim vermelho rodopiar no meio do salão, por entre todas aquelas pessoas, seus olhos azuis percorreram o caminho de baixo para cima, do salto alto, as pernas longas, seguindo para o traseiro mais perfeito que ele já viu, as costas nuas entre o decote do vestido, ela tinha o braço de alguém envolto em sua cintura, continuou a subir o olhar, era Ada, como sempre – e sim, isso era possível – mais linda do que antes, dançava alegremente, se fazendo de distraída com o seu parceiro de dança que a propósito, era Jake Muller.

Leon piscou os olhos duas ou três vezes para ter certeza, não tinha bebido tanto assim – não para alguém como ele que já estava acostumado a esvaziar uma garrafa inteira, ou mais, numa só noite. – Sendo assim, não estava vendo coisas, era ele mesmo, o rapaz esquentadinho que ele conheceu na China. Alguém que Leon fez o possível para tentar ser agradável e ajudar, mas algo naquele menino o deixava alérgico a ele. Não precisava ser muito esperto para perceber que Jake o detestou logo a primeira vista e Leon nunca nem soube o porquê. Mas agora, nesse exato momento, a questão era: O que ele está fazendo aqui, com a Ada?

**JAKE**

" – Agora que estamos sozinhos Jake, você pode me fazer mais perguntas. Eu sei que é isso o que você quer."

O ex-mercenário ficou surpreso, se perguntou até que ponto era tão evidente que perguntas e respostas era praticamente o único e real motivo dele estar ali. Pensou por um instante. " – Bem, não sei se aqui e a hora ou o lugar propicio para temas profundos... então vou começar com algo leve. Me conta algo bom do meu pai. Aliás, ele tinha alguma coisa boa?"

" – O seu pai salvou a minha vida." – Ela respondeu prontamente, o encarando no fundo dos olhos, sem sorrir e sem ironia. " – Ele me tirou de Raccoon City quando mais ninguém queria fazê-lo."

" – E por quê ele fez isso?"

" – Jake, você me pediu para contar uma coisa boa... deixemos a parte ruim para depois." – Então ela voltou a sorrir – " – Ele era um bom guardador de segredos e nunca usou as minhas fraquezas para me menosprezar... embora as vezes tivesse um prazer sádico em testa-las..."

" – Como assim?"

" – Cavalheiro, se importa de me emprestar a dama para uma dança?" - Jake se virou para o homem que chegou de repente, e então viu Ada cumprimenta-lo com um abraço e um beijo na bochecha. Ele não era tão alto quando Jake, tinha 1,80 cm, 1,85 cm no máximo, um cabelo tão louro que parecia quase prateado talvez por já possuir alguns fios brancos, cortado bem baixo como se tivesse sido raspado ha no máximo 15 dias, olhos verdes levemente puxados e não passava dos 50 anos.

Por um momento, Jake pensou ser mais um político, ou o representante infiltrado de mais uma empresa da poderosa indústria bélica. Foi quando o homem completou: " – Ele não me reconhece, Wong."

" – Sim, ele não faz ideia de quem você é." – Ela riu.

Então Jake soube. Era o Agente.

"Ótimo, agora eu faço parte do seleto grupo de pessoas que já viram esse rosto."

" – Deslumbrante como uma deusa." – O agente disse enquanto rodopiava a espiã antes de puxa-la para si e começarem a dançar. " – Vai comer ou beber alguma coisa garoto, já já eu te devolvo."

Jake observou incrédulo aquele homem sair de perto a largos passos de dança, agora com uma musica bem mais animada, levando Ada para longe. A sintonia dos dois era evidente, por algum motivo ficou curioso para saber até que ponto ia a intimidade daqueles dois. _"É um dançarino bem melhor do que eu"_ – então riu, saindo dalí em direção ao bar.

**LEON**

O filho de Wesker deu lugar a um outro homem, alguém com quem Ada parecia estar bem mais a vontade. Leon sentiu vontade de ir lá e tira-la para dançar também, já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez... na Espanha. Mas ela desapareceu!

Procurou novamente, em cada canto, seus olhos ávidos buscavam pelo borrão vermelho característico que era o vestido dela, se movendo com o vento. Sem sinal dela. Isso não o deixava triste, pelo contrario. Uma onda de eletricidade começava a percorrer cada centímetro de sua pele, podia sentir o coração bater mais rápido... ele sabia, foi visto! Tudo o que precisava fazer era aguardar o sinal.

" – Perdão!" – Exclamou um homem ao trombar com ele ombro a ombro e então sair apressado, mas antes, lhe dirigindo um ultimo olhar. Era o homem de cabelo prateado que dançava com Ada agora a pouco.

Involuntariamente, Leon tocou no paletó, confirmando que o homem deixou o sinal, um envelope no bolso interno. Abriu-o avidamente e lá encontrou o cartão magnético para abrir a porta de um quarto de hotel. Nem conseguiu conter o gemido de ansiedade. _Hotel Bruxelas, quarto 2507_... 25º andar.

Sabia as regras, quando o convite era feito dessa maneira. Não olhar para trás, não falar com ninguém. Apenas desaparecer junto com ela. Não foi dirigindo o próprio carro, então deixou o Palácio a pé, tomando um taxi logo em seguida. Não pediu que o motorista o deixasse exatamente no hotel, mas umas duas quadras antes. Seguiu o resto do percurso a pé.

Normalmente os cartões são deixados na portaria quando o hospede sai. Mas uma vez que Leon já tinha o cartão, não precisou ir até a recepção ou apresentar qualquer documento. Botou as mãos no bolso e olhou para baixo, tentando não fixar o olhar em ninguém, caminhando rumo ao elevador.

Já era tarde, mesmo assim o movimento era assustadoramente fraco, pouquíssimas pessoas circulando no local, e mais ninguém rumo ao elevador além dele. Quando as portas do elevador se afastaram e ele dava o primeiro passo para entrar, sentiu um golpe forte no meio das costas, acabou tropeçando e batendo de peito contra os fundos da cabine... nem precisou se dar ao trabalho de virar para ver quem foi, ela o virou, agarrando a cola do seu smoking e puxando-o para si. A boca dele já estava aberta para receber a dela quando a mulher praticamente o atacou. As mãos ávidas do agente se agarravam as costas nuas expostas pelo decote do vestido grudando o corpo dela ao seu, enquanto se beijavam cheios de fome.

A saudade que sentia era tanta, que beirava o desespero. Leon a apertava tanto, sugava os lábios dela com tanta força que a fez gemer e puxar os seus cabelos, mas ele nem ligava. _"Que puxe, que arranque todos eles eu não ligo, mas você não vai conseguir me afastar". _

Ada se alavancou para trás, escorando na outra parede da cabine e puxando Leon consigo. Leon não soube dizer exatamente como aconteceu, nem o quão rápido foi, a vontade de se tornar um só com ela era tanta, que os puxões em seu cabelo não doíam, sendo assim, não percebeu quando as mãos dela saltaram de sua cabeça e pularam direto para as suas calças. Não percebeu quando ela lhe abriu o cinto e a braguilha, nem mesmo quando já estava tudo arriado, até sua cueca no meio das coxas. Leon só percebeu tudo o que aconteceu quando gemeu alto reagindo ao toque dela, quando ele estava semi nu e duro na mão dela.

Afundou o rosto contra o pescoço magro, longo e perfumado, chupando-o e mordendo-o, com a mão direita apertava um seio por cima do vestido e com a direita buscava debilmente o botão do vigésimo quinto andar. Quando a porta do elevador finalmente se fechou, ela pediu: " – Entra em mim, Leon. Agora..."

Leon olhou para o marcador enquanto subia o vestido dela com pressa. Estavam no segundo andar.

" – Rápido."

" – Você é doida." – Estavam no quarto andar quando ele empunhou a pistola que ela tinha entre as coxas e segurando-o contra a parede. As pernas dela já estavam afastadas e com ele entre elas. – sexto andar – Leon só precisou puxar a calcinha dela para o lado e escuta-la gemer quando ele finalmente o fez. Quem era ele para negar um pedido vindo dela? Ainda mais um pedido desses? Não era ninguém.

Oitavo andar

" – Mais rápido... Leon... Ah! Assim."

Não era o momento de cuidados ou delicadezas, muito menos para "firulas" sexuais. Ali só tinham dois amantes mortos de saudade com uma urgência quase animal de satisfazer os seus instintos mais básicos, quando ela estava assim, impaciente, ele sabia, nem adiantava fazer diferente.

Décimo... Décimo primeiro, Décimo segundo...

O loiro aumentou ainda mais a velocidade das investidas quando Ada cravou as unhas nas nádegas brancas dele. Ambos trincavam os dentes e emitiam sons entrecortados e incompreensíveis. Leon tentava esquecer que estavam em um local público, que a qualquer minuto alguém poderia chamar o elevador e eles serem flagrados no ato em algum daqueles andares, mas a verdade era que, pensar nisso só o estava excitando mais, de tal forma que ele sabia que não aguentaria por muito tempo.

Décimo sexto, décimo sétimo, Décimo oitavo...

Ada moveu os quadris em movimentos mais lentos enquanto todo o corpo dela se contraia em volta dele quando ela atingiu o orgasmo, e era só isso o que ele estava esperando para finalmente se derramar e se desmanchar inteiro dentro dela.

Estavam no vigésimo andar quando finalmente se afastaram. Leon ainda estava duro quando saiu de dentro dela, agora tentava se recompor o mais rápido possível erguendo as calças novamente e abotoando e afivelando tudo outra vez, escondendo a arma dela dentro do próprio bolso. Ele olhou para ela uma ultima vez antes do marcador mostrar o vigésimo quinto andar. A morena estava ofegante, as pernas bambas tentavam se equilibrar no salto alto, a face rosada e levemente suada e por fim, a imagem que fez Leon ficar completamente "aceso" outra vez, o rastro do gozo dele escorrendo pelas pernas dela e gotejando no chão.

Quando a porta se abriu, ele nem checou se havia alguém ali, ou até mesmo no corredor. " – Vem." – A pôs no colo, como se fosse uma noiva e a beijou outra vez enquanto a carregava para o quarto.

Se atrapalhou um pouco com a fechadura e o cartão magnético, quando conseguiu entrar, procurou logo pela única atração que um quarto, fosse ele qual fosse, poderia lhe interessar, a cama. Quando chegou aos pés da enorme king size, deixou que Ada caísse de seus braços ali.

Ela se espreguiçava e puxava as almofadas para si, fingindo estar com sono. Mas ele sabia que ela não estava. Leon não tirava os olhos dela, das curvas contornadas pelo cetim vermelho enquanto ele tirava a roupa e os sapatos. Agora nu, caminhou e fez menção de debruçar sobre ela, quando foi interrompido de uma maneira dolorida. Ada o parou com o pé em seu peito... o pezinho pequeno e delicado que ele amava, mas armado com um salto fino.

" – Ai!" – Fingiu ter doído mais do que realmente doeu e tomou o pé dela entre as mãos, desafivelou-o devagar, depois retirando-o com toda a delicadeza. Tirou um tempo so para contemplar aquele pé, era para ela entender que era justamente ali o lugar dele, aos pés dela. Beijou dedinho por dedinho enquanto ela ria e reclamava das cócegas, depois pousando-o devagar contra o peito novamente e repetindo o mesmo ritual no outro. A partir dessa posição, afastou as pernas longas e deitou por entre elas. Livrou a amante dos coldres nas coxas, da faca... da roupa íntima, ergueu o vestido dela devagar, revelando primeiro a barriga, beijando-a, depois os seios, beijou-os também, quando ela finalmente o ajudou a terminar de tira-lo.

" – Eu estava com saudades." – Ela disse por entre o beijo.

" – Muita ou pouca?" – Refutou enquanto descia aos beijos pelo vale entre os seios, depois na altura do estômago, umbigo, o ventre... sentiu ela se contrair inteira quando a lambeu a primeira vez entre as pernas... e outra vez ele não estava se importando com a força que ela puxava o seu cabelo. Estava ocupado demais provando o gosto dela misturado ao dele. Sim, ele estava ali, dentro dela, fazendo-a perder a pose e pedindo mais. E Leon queria repetir e sabia que ela também. Talvez, isso seja a resposta para a sua pergunta.

Ele a acompanhou, obedeceu quando ela o puxou pelos braços, deixou que ela o deitasse de costas e montasse em cima dele. Apoiou as mãos em volta da cintura dela enquanto ela se encaixava e descia, empurrando-o para dentro. Sentia os músculos da barriga dela se contraírem entre as suas mãos enquanto ela se movimentava, Leon não tinha uma parte daquele corpo que fosse realmente a favorita, amava ela inteira, e também a barriga.. talvez especialmente a barriga por causa da cicatriz que ela carregava no flanco. Podia ser estranho para alguns, mas para Leon aquela cicatriz enorme que começava nas costas e terminava quase no umbigo era a cereja do bolo, era o que no final, deixava Ada totalmente perfeita, talvez uma das características que ela tivesse de mais bela.

Leon finalmente ergueu o tronco e foi ate ela, ajudando-a a subir e descer mais rápido, beijando-a, abraçando-a forte, tentando colocar um seio inteiro dentro da boca, deixando escapar todas as declarações de amor mais vergonhosamente melosas que ele queria, mas nunca tinha coragem de dizer quando estavam apenas conversando, por medo do que ela fosse pensar. Por que sabia que enquanto eles estivessem ali, suados, prestes a gozar, com ele tão enterrado dentro dela que nem notavam mais onde terminava Leon e onde começava Ada, ela não o repreenderia, e se o fizesse, ele sempre teria a desculpa esfarrapada de que tudo foi dito no calor do sexo. E a melhor parte, era que ela respondia a altura e frequentemente conseguia ser até mais amorosa do que ele. Se segurou até ter certeza que ela já tinha chegado ao clímax, e só então deixou-se ir com ela, outra vez.

" – Eu não posso ficar hoje." – Disse a mulher ofegante quando ambos se deixaram cair deitados outra vez.

" – Por quê?" – Não tentou disfarçar que estava decepcionado.

" – Porque não."

Ele aceitou o beijo de desculpas e o retribuiu, mas não aceitou as palavras. " – Você pode ficar sim. Dá um jeito, mas fica essa noite, até amanhã..." – Puxou-a para si e a envolveu com os braços. " – Por favor." – Leon tentou caprichar ao Maximo no olhar pidão, já sabendo que normalmente isso nunca resolve, mas essa noite, ele não sabe por quê, ela o abraçou de volta e fechou os olhos descansando em seu peito.

" – Tá certo... só para você não poder dizer que eu nunca atendo um pedido seu." – sussurrou antes de finalmente adormecer.

_Continua_...


	3. Chapter 3

**JAKE**

Quando bebeu o ultimo gole de sua cerveja, o copo não ficou vazio. Jake não tinha o hábito de beber, cerveja era a única bebida alcoólica que lhe apetecia. Contudo, nunca bebia mais do que uma lata e tinha que estar sempre gelada, aquele maldito restinho no fundo do copo ficava sempre quente antes que ele conseguisse bebê-lo, e assim, sempre sobrando no copo.

O garçom perguntou se queria mais alguma coisa, Jake respondeu que não. Cresceu num país extremamente frio, com invernos rigorosos, dominado por russos por muitos anos... assim como pela vodca russa. Homens edoneses aprendiam a beber desde muito cedo, ainda adolescentes. A pobreza, a falta de emprego e a desesperança por si só já fazia da Edônia um país de alcoólatras, também tinha a influência do domínio russo – povo conhecido mundialmente pelas altas taxas de alcoolismo e a importância da vodca por motivos culturais – e tudo ficava ainda pior durante o inverno, quando a pobreza parecia ainda mais pobre, a tristeza ainda mais triste, era quando havia racionamento de comida mas a vodca estava sempre à mão...

Um país com um inverno tão rigoroso deveria ter reservas para os meses em que fosse praticamente impossível o cultivo de vegetais, guardar comida para alimentar o povo e o gado no inverno gelado... mas a Edônia estava mais ocupada demais fazendo guerras, sempre alvo de disputa entre Russia x Prussia, Rússia x Napoleão, Russia x Qualquer-Um... até que no inicio do século XX, os russos ficaram de vez. Depois, vieram os nazistas, daí os russos voltaram e os salvaram de Hitler, porém, voltaram para ficar... então teve a guerra fria, e aquele lugarzinho hoje chamado Edônia, sofreu como o minúsculo território pobre que quase nada tinha para oferecer a grande União Soviética... quando se deu a queda do comunismo, os edoneses acreditaram na promessa que tudo fosse melhorar, mas por mais incrível que pareça, as coisas só pioraram... E as guerras não pararam. Resumindo, todos brigavam pela Edônia, quando finalmente viram que lá não existia nada que alguém pudesse querer, foram todos embora, e agora, deixando um rastro de fome, guerra, destruição e edoneses que brigam entre si.

Jake não bebia. Nem na escola, nem no trabalho... mesmo vendo todos beberem. Mesmo com o álcool sendo empurrado constantemente em sua direção como a melhor maneira de esquecer a tristeza e a miséria que acometia a todos. Ainda era bem viva em sua memória a voz de sua mãe, todas as vezes em que ela, muito preocupada, lhe implorava para não beber, do pânico que ela tinha do filho acabar como o resto. "Você é melhor do que isso, você é forte, Jake. Eu tenho certeza que você nunca será como eles.". Jake continuou não bebendo mesmo após a morte dela, nem mesmo quando percorreu o mundo como um mercenário, sempre cercado de homens que bebiam só por farra e alegria.

Nunca entendeu por que sua mãe insistiu em viver lá, sabia que o pai dela, seu falecido avô Jakob Mikael Muller, era alemão, e apenas sua avó e sua mãe eram edonesas. Logo, ambos tinham direito a dupla cidadania. Poderiam ter juntado dinheiro, ter ido embora dalí, a vida dos dois teria sido muito mais fácil na Alemanha, e 100% garantida com um passaporte alemão. Jake sugeriu a mudança pela primeira vez quando tinha dez anos, e insistiu na ideia até completar quatorze, quando já era tarde demais... Mas por algum motivo, sua mãe nunca aceitou. Lembrou das palavras de Ada... ao que tudo indica, parece mesmo que sua mãe escolheu o fim do mundo, literalmente, e o único objetivo era o de esconder o filho.

" – Que cara é essa, garoto? Parece que chegou de um enterro." – Disse o homem de cabelos prateados sentando ao seu lado.

" – Só acho que não temos mais nada o que fazer aqui. Não gosto de festas."

" – Entregou o chip de memória para o cônsul da India?"

" – Sim, e em troca ele me deu os arquivos para intimidar o cônsul do Paquistão."

" – E você já o fez?"

" – Sim, inclusive ele dedurou o Vice-Primeiro-Ministro do Turcomenistão, só que ele não está aqui."

" – Melhor deixarmos o Turcomenistão quieto por enquanto, ainda não temos provas documentais. Você está certo, vamos embora."

" – Mas e a Ada?"

" – Hm... ela ficou um pouco indisposta, teve que se retirar mais cedo."

Jake ficou surpreso consigo mesmo, pelo fato de ter batido um certo desapontamento com a noticia de que ela já havia ido embora. Ele não era bom com sutilezas, talvez fosse sua altura, talvez fosse a enorme cicatriz que ele tem no rosto, rosto esse, sempre com ar de poucos amigos. Mas o fato é que as pessoas normalmente já se assustam só com a sua presença, e quando ele intimida alguém, na enorme maioria das vezes, a pessoa já espera por isso. Com Ada não era assim... sempre suave, educada, com sua fala macia e expressão despreocupada - quase angelical... foi enormemente divertido ver a expressão de choque, o terror na cara das pessoas cada vez em que ela dava um cheque mate. Era como se ninguém, por mais que a conhecesse, esperasse pelo "bote". Mesmo depois de anos de carreira, mesmo depois do escândalo com Derek Simmons, Ada wong ainda era assustadoramente surpreendente.

O ex-mercenario simplesmente não tinha qualquer pretensão de algum dia conseguir algo ao menos parecido com isso.

**LEON**

Apesar do cansaço da noite anterior, Leon não dormiu. Não tinha tal direito, não se permitia isso. Para dizer a verdade, só a possibilidade de cair no sono lhe trazia pânico, lamentava por cada segundo que desperdiçava fechando os olhos quando piscava. Era arriscado por que podia acabar dormindo, e era desperdício por que eram segundos em que não podia vê-la.

Até o simples ato de respirar Leon fazia com cuidado, enquanto passava seus dedos longos por entre os cabelos negros da mulher adormecida sobre seu corpo, que caiam em cascatas de petróleo brilhante em seu peito. Piscou mais uma vez, nem meio segundo e quando abriu os olhos, ela estava acordada. Era mesmo uma gata... sempre acordava assim de repente, com aqueles olhos brilhantes de quem nem estivesse dormindo até meio segundo atrás.

" – Quanto tempo eu dormi?" – Ela serpenteou o corpo por cima dele até alcançar a altura dos lábios e beija-lo.

" – Pouco." – Evolveu-a em seus braços, encaixando-a nele. " – Ainda é cedo, pode voltar a dormir."

Ada sorriu de lado. " – Você sabe que nessa posição a ultima coisa que faremos e dormir."

Leon gemeu conforme ela se movimentava, provocando-o. Era sempre assim, ela acordava num instante, e já no instante seguinte já estava acesa. Ele se deixou levar pela provocação, pelos toques ousados e suaves, os movimentos lentos e intensos. O sexo matinal era sempre devagar, era fazer amor delicadamente... nunca como os que faziam à noite, e o orgasmo sempre soava como adeus.

Quando terminaram, estava por cima dela, testa com testa, suas respirações se encontrando, quando tomou coragem.

" – A noite foi boa?"

" – O que você acha, Bonitão?"

" – E acordar comigo? Você gosta?"

" – Hmmm... você sabe que sim."

" – Sabe, eu estive pensando... Que deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes."

Ada tinha os olhos fechados, ainda aproveitando a sensação boa do que tinham feito minutos antes. " – Claro. Por que não?!"

" – Deveríamos fazer isso todos os dias." – Leon sentiu uma ponta de pavor quando ela abriu os olhos de repente em resposta ao que ele havia dito, mas não ia voltar atrás. " – É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Nem precisa falar nada, eu não preciso da resposta agora, eu só preciso que você pense a respeito. Já esperamos dezessete anos e talvez precisemos de mais dezessete até podermos finalmente executar um plano, por isso, não tente encontrar uma resposta agora. Eu só queria finalmente te dizer, que é isso o que eu quero e eu estou disposto a aceitar os seus termos. Eu faço o que for preciso, mudar de país, mudar de emprego, qualquer coisa."

Ela o empurrou delicadamente para o lado e pôs-se a pensar, depois de longos segundos de um silencio mortal, ela finalmente disse: " – O que houve? O que mudou?"

" – Eu poderia fazer uma lista, mas de todos os itens contidos nela, o que realmente importa é você. Você também é obrigada a concordar que, depois de tantos anos, já podemos chegar a conclusão que a estória das nossas vidas já se tornou uma só, e isso foi ha muito tempo, quando tanto eu quanto você tentamos à todo custo evitar. Então, o que estamos esperando?"

" – Eu... eu não sei o que dizer. Ao longo desses dezessete anos, você pareceu só escolher os caminhos que mais te afastavam de mim."

" – É isso mesmo que você acha? Diga, de que maneira seria mais fácil esbarrar em você, ter noticias suas, descobrir mais a seu respeito e quem sabe até negociar sua anistia? Como um alto Agente do Governo ou como sei lá... padeiro?"

" – Então foi por minha causa?" – Ela tinha um tom sarcástico.

" – Não. A primeira oferta foi para ser Agente da CIA, e quando eu aceitei, nem sabia que você estava viva. Mas teve um motivo, eles me chantagearam, capturaram a Sherry... eu... eu não tive outra escolha."

" – Eu conheço essa parte, Kennedy. Eu estava ainda me recuperando, quase morta, mas pude acompanhar de perto. Mas não finja que depois você começou a gostar da coisa."

" – Eu fiz amigos lá, gente que precisava de mim. Adam..." – Leon fez uma pausa, era doloroso lembrar dele, o Presidente foi a sua primeira, única e ultima esperança de estar finalmente no caminho certo, fazendo a coisa certa e finalmente lutando por um ideal que valia a pena... " – Ele me ajudou a cuidar da Sherry, e mesmo depois dela se tornar adulta, eu ainda me sentia responsável por ela, depois teve a Manuela, duas vitimas que eu salvei da morte e não podia simplesmente virar as costas e deixa-las na boca de outro lobo. Ao mesmo tempo tinha você... eu achei que o melhor caminho fosse aquele."

Ada suspirou, então sorriu. " – Leon, escuta, você não me deve explicações. Não existem cobranças entre nós."

" – Eu sei. E é isso que eu quero mudar. Eu quero brigas por que um de nós chegou atrasado, discussões por quê um de nós não foi legal com o outro, eu quero cara feia por causa de ciúme... eu quero saber aonde você está, o que você foi fazer, quando você vai chegar. Eu quero estar ao seu lado quando as coisas complicarem, como foi em 2013, eu quero saber sobre a sua infância, sobre os seus pais, se você já teve catapora, já foi gordinha ou usou aparelho nos dentes. Eu não estou pedindo uma casa no campo, oito filhos e um labrador... quer dizer, não que isso fosse ruim... O que eu estou dizendo para aceitarmos o fato que, nós dois fazemos parte da vida um do outro e, finalmente, começarmos a dividi-la e vivermos juntos da melhor maneira possível. Sem segredos, sem fugas no meio da noite, sem respostas evasivas."

A espiã tinha um brilho diferente no olhar, a principio Leon achou que ela fosse espernear, pular para fora da cama e fugir dalí. Mas não, era algo bem mais "Ada Wong" ou seja, surpreendente, era um olhar muito parecido com o dela em Raccoon City, dela assustada com ela mesma. " – Leon... eu... não sei o que fazer, eu nunca pensei... você nunca disse..."

" – Me perdoa nunca ter dito nada disso antes. Mas se você ainda está aqui, então é por que não é tarde demais. Tarde demais... Você não sabe o que é esse sentimento, quando eu recebi a noticia da sua morte, que era o fim da linha, que tinha acabado, que eu teria que encarar tudo o que eu não te fiz, tudo o que eu não te disse. Era como ser um pedaço de carne ambulante, morto por dentro. Eu sei... Eu já esperei tempo demais."

**ADA**

Olhou pela milionésima vez a interface de seu celular. " _Já estou com saudades_..."

Aquilo chegava a ser mais desconfortável do que agradável. Nunca chegou a trocar mensagens de texto todos os dias com alguém, nunca trocou mensagens de texto nenhum dia com Leon. Não sabia explicar como isso aconteceu, ambos arrumaram linhas telefônicas "limpas" para ficar em contato. A parte ruim não era receber as mensagens, pelo contrário, na primeira semana até incomodou, mas conforme os dias foram passando, seu coração dava pulinhos cada vez que uma nova mensagem chegava. Foram vinte dias de contato diário, e agora, Ada nem consegue dormir antes de receber a mensagem de boa noite.

Mas tinha a parte ruim, que era responder. Ficava horas olhando a ultima mensagem, pensando no que deveria dizer, ainda mais depois da ultima conversa que tiveram em Bruxelas. Sabia que ele estava esperando uma resposta. É claro que ela queria aquilo, já tinha quarenta anos, ninguém pode trabalhar no ritmo em que ela trabalha para sempre... Bufou longamente, a verdade é que poucos se aposentam ou diminuem o ritmo de trabalho com a idade... a grande maioria simplesmente morre. Já esperaram tempo demais...

" _Eu aviso quando voltar a ter sinal_." – Ela digitou e enviou. Passaria uns dias numa base de treino da organização, e aquele lugar sim, mais do que qualquer outro no mundo, não era o mais seguro para manter aquela linha protegida. Uma nova mensagem chegou.

"_Certo. Estarei te esperando_."

Ada sabia muito bem disso. Saia que ele esperava não apenas uma mensagem, mas também o "comando". Nunca imaginou que um dia ele fizesse uma proposta assim, que um dia ele simplesmente desistiria de tudo e a seguisse, mesmo ela ainda trabalhando como espiã para uma organização que ele nem conhece. O sujeito esperava uma solução, qualquer uma, mesmo que fosse ele simplesmente abandonar tudo e ficar em casa enquanto ela trabalha.

"Parabéns, Ada. Você já alcançou o topo do feminismo." – Pensou.

E justamente por nunca esperar, sonhar ou sequer vislumbrar uma decisão assim por parte de Leon, agora encontrava-se num bloqueio completo, onde simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Leon fez questão de simplificar tudo, mas de tão fácil, se tornou complicado. Como decidir tanto sobre a vida de outro alguém?

" _Eu preciso ir agora. Tchau."_

Um segundo depois: _" Te amo."_

Mais longos minutos encarando o próprio celular, ela finalmente respondeu: _"Também te amo."_- E enviou.

Desligou o aparelho, apanhou a mala e correu até o Helicóptero. Estavam partindo de uma base aérea no litoral da Tasmânia, não gastaram mais que três horas até chegar a base subterrânea na Nova Zelândia. Lá chegando arrumou suas coisas em seu alojamento. Não interessa quanto tempo um indivíduo tenha na organização, nem o quão alto é o cargo que ele ocupe, os alojamentos são sempre iguais: Uma cama de campanha metálica, um armário de aço e uma pequena escrivaninha com gavetas, tudo isso disposto num cômodo de 6m² sem janelas. A intenção era lembrar que, não importa se você é recruta ou "general"... na base, o treinamento nunca termina.

Vestiu uma legging preta de malha e um top vermelho, calçou o tênis e apanhou suas luvas pretas. Gostava de chegar na academia da base exibindo sua cicatriz, hoje era uma das agente mais respeitadas – talvez a mais – de toda a organização, mas nem sempre foi assim. Nunca é fácil para uma mulher, principalmente uma mulher bonita. Era difícil treinar com um punhado de homens fortes, exibindo um corpo marcado ou um rosto mal encarado, sendo uma boneca de porcelana intacta. No fundo, era uma bobagem, mas Ada gostava de se exibir, e de ter uma _cicatriz de guerra_ igual a todos eles.

Falando em cicatriz, mas chegou no local e já escutava os gritos do treinamento de Jake no ringue não muito longe dali. Alguns eram do próprio Jake, os _**kiai**_ em cada explosão de força no fim de um golpe, outros definitivamente vinham de alguém bem machucado... Terminava de enfaixar e pregar os esparadrapos nas mãos enquanto caminhava em direção a bagunça. No ringue estava Jake, coberto de suor, descalço, vestindo somente uma calça de moletom preta, usava um par de luvas acolchoadas, mas ao que parece, eram mais para proteger o adversário do que a ele, enquanto o treinador secava o chão do ringue com um pano de chão.

Terminou de colocar as luvas e então teve uma ideia, era um teste que precisava ser feito já há algum tempo, porém nunca teve a oportunidade. Até que ponto ia o medo de facas do rapaz. Não sabia detalhes do ataque, mas sabia como ele foi pego, no dia em que ganhou aquela cicatriz e o próprio Jake confessou ter aversão a tal objeto. Ada escondeu um punhal pequeno no tornozelo por baixo da meia. Aqueceu, alongou e então foi até o ringue.

" – Se divertindo, Wesker Junior?" – Desafiou subindo na pequena arena.

Jake riu, mas sutilmente, pareceu rosnar. " – Você nunca vai parar de me chamar assim, não é?"

Ele tinha olhos azuis que eram sempre raivosos, eram pequenos e já tinha marcas de expressão. Graças a cicatriz, aos olhos, ao semblante sempre sério, os lábios finos e o queixo que ele puxou do pai , Jake parecia ter uns dez anos a mais do que realmente tinha, no mínimo. E o bicho era grande, quase tão forte quanto Wesker, quem o desafiaria só por brincadeira? " – Eu paro... se você conseguir me derrubar."

Quando Jake gargalhou, todos a sua volta permaneciam sérios, ele não demorou a perceber isso. " – Como eu sou o único rindo aqui, julgo que você é famosa por lutar muito bem. Certo?"

" – Muito bem? Quando ela luta com um braço amarrado, ela luta _muito bem_!" – Gritou alguém ao longe.

" – Mesmo assim, eu não luto com mulheres."

Ada revirou os olhos impaciente, e sem esperar por uma afirmativa de Jake, atacou. Ele não esperava e acabou levando um murro no queixo. O segundo golpe foi mais difícil, ele já estava na defensiva, desviou e bloqueou todos os golpes... essa era a intenção, apenas distraí-lo, para então escorregar por entre as pernas dele, e mesmo ele sendo alto, com uma cambalhota, aplicar-lhe uma chave de perna e derruba-lo no chão. Não se sentia orgulhosa pelo que fez, sabia que não tinha força para derruba-lo, só conseguiu fazê-lo por que teve a vantagem do elemento surpresa, e, julgando pelo rubor vergonhosamente visível do rapaz... por que ele ficou constrangido de estar com a cabeça entre as pernas dela. A espiã não conseguiu conter o riso.

" – Hn. Que bonitinho." – Pôs-se novamente de pé deixando-o no chão.

" – Hã?!" – Jake ficou ainda mais vermelho e tentou se afastas dos golpes seguintes. Ada se movimentava rápido e sempre conseguia o ataque, contudo o rapaz era ainda mais rápido, bloqueando todos. " – Eu já disse, eu não brigo com mulher!".

"É agora!" – Ada sacou o punhal de repente, atacando Jake pelas costas, ela deu um salto, atacando com um golpe alto, com a lâmina na altura do rosto dele. Foi por um triz, ela pensou em se segurar quando sentiu de iria esfaquea-lo no olho... quando...

" – PUTA!"

Foi o berro que ela escutou antes de ter o braço puxado com força, em seguida receber um golpe no estômago eu lhe tirou todo o ar e finalmente receber o golpe físico mas temido de Jake, quando ele cravou os dedos no seu pescoço, e com muita força a esmagou contra o chão.

" – QUE PORRA É ESSA! TA MALUCA?"

Ada não sabia se foi por causa do golpe na barriga, ou por causa de ter sido atirada de costas contra o chão, mas o fato é que não conseguia respirar ou responder. Teve a faca arrancada de sua mão por um rapaz quase desesperado que a atirou longe. Quando o ar e a razão finalmente começaram a voltar, ela ergueu a cabeça por alguns segundos para encarar o ruivo que parecia mais assustado e confuso do que qualquer outra coisa, então, finalmente gargalhou. Jake definitivamente não quis machuca-la, se quisesse, agora, ela estaria morta. E sua cabeça não seria nada além de patê espalhado pelo chão.

**JAKE**

Já era noite quando Jake resolveu sair de seu alojamento. Passou a tarde inteira pensando no alvoroço em que provocou naquela tarde. Do susto que Ada o pregou, do teste idiota que ela fez. " Ótimo, Jake tem fobia a facas, vamos ver como ele reage.". Nem ao menos sabia responder como conseguiu se controlar no ultimo segundo. Ainda vinham os flashes da lâmina brilhando na altura de seus olhos... da Ada se contorcendo de dor sob suas mãos.

Levou as mãos a cabeça exasperado. Foi uma confusão depois daquilo. O ombro dela ficou completamente deslocado, e mesmo assim ela gargalhava alto. Os colegas suplicavam para que ela fosse até o centro médico, mas Ada insistia que colocar o braço no lugar ali mesmo, só não o fez porque não seria possível fazê-lo sozinha, indo praticamente amarrada – e aos risos – para a enfermaria.

Contou um segundo quando chegou à porta do alojamento dela, então bateu.

" – Quem é?"

Pensou em dar meia volta e desistir da visita. " – Ah... hn... Jake."

" – Entra."

Jake entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si lentamente. Ada estava sentada em sua cama de campanha com o notebook ligado na escrivaninha, ela usava um roupão de seda branca estampado com borboletas vermelhas. O braço deslocado descansava numa tala improvisada com crepom, e o outro segurava uma taça de vinho. Numa cadeira, não muito longe Dalí, alguns remédios para dor, eram muitos.

" – Eu vim te ver... digo... ver como você está." – Era definitivamente péssimo com as palavras. " – Por que diabos você fez aquilo?"

Ada encheu a taça novamente esvaziando a garrafa e o ofereceu.

" – Eu não bebo vinho."

" – Anda, pega logo. Espera, espera... antes, abre aquela outra ali pra mim ."

Jake pegou a garrafa que estava embaixo da cama e a abriu com um canivete suíço que estava em cima da mesma. Ada tinha a taça estendida em sua direção... por algum motivo, pareceu rude recusar a oferta de uma mulher machucada... machucada por ele.

" – Roberto... ele é um amor, infelizmente também é imbecil. Deixou todo esse vinho aqui para me agradar, mas só abriu uma garrafa. Eu não posso abrir o resto com uma mão só." – Começou a beber o vinho na garrafa mesmo, não havia uma segunda taça. " – Eu sei que eu fiz besteira, me desculpe. Acho que o outro lá tem razão, eu perdi a noção do perigo, talvez seja hora de me aposentar."

" – Que outro? Aposentar?" – Ada estava bêbada, definitivamente.

" – Anda, bebe logo esse negocio pelo amor de Deus, eu to com tanta dor que vou acabar bebendo tudo isso sozinha."

Não foi apenas um braço deslocado, foi o braço, foi o pescoço, foi a pancada na barriga, foi a pancada nas costas... até que ela está aguentando bem, Ustanak não aguentou... Jake deu um gole, era forte e amargo, ele não gostou. Ela fez sinal para que ele continuasse, e ele o fez até esvaziar a taça. E Ada a encheu outra vez...

" – Desculpa ter te chamado de..."

" – De puta? Ih nem esquenta, se eu ganhasse uma moeda cada vez que alguém me chama assim. Você nem foi original." – Ela gemeu baixo. Eram as costelas, com certeza um punhado delas estavam quebradas.

Jake esvaziou a taça e Ada continuava a beber na garrafa. O ex-mercenário sentiu um frio estranho na espinha quando percebeu as marcas, agora roxas em volta do pescoço delicado dela e com certeza ela tinha marcas roxas no dorso também.

" – Desculpa ter te machucado."

" – Eu que agradeço. Obrigado por não ter me matado." – ela encheu a boca com um ultimo gole e então esmagou a garrafa contra o peito de Jake. " – Esvazia o resto, eu não aguento mais."

Tudo bem, aquilo era horrível. Pior que dizem que os melhores vinhos eram os mais secos e mais amargos. Era detestável, chegou a conclusão que realmente não nasceu para ter gostos requintados. Mas não custava nada fazer a vontade dela. Finalizou a garrafa com grandes goles enquanto ela resmungava algo sobre a ultima remessa de armas que ainda não chegou, sobre a atuação pífia dos agentes encarregados de investigar o Vice-Primeiro-Ministro do Turcomenistão, sobre ela estar cercada de incompetentes e sobre terem lhe injetado morfina contra sua vontade.

Uma coisa era fato, Ada era uma mulher diferente das outras. E cada dia mais, se tornava ainda mais diferente da "gêmea má" que conheceu em 2013. Ela era simpática, era divertida, os colegas pareciam gostar e respeita-la. E ela era bonita... mesmo bêbada e sem nenhuma maquiagem... e cheirava tão bem...

" – Ada, todas as pessoas que conheceram a Carla e acreditaram que ela fosse você, definitivamente, não te conheciam."

" – O quê?"

" – Você é tão... tão diferente dela em tantos aspectos. Seria impossível estar com ela por mais de cinco minutos sem perceber que não era você."

" – Eu sei! Principalmente com aquele vestido cafonérrimo!" – Ela riu dando um tapinha em seu ombro, então ela suspirou de uma maneira quase triste. " – Mas infelizmente não foi bem assim. Muita gente acreditou nela... gente que deveria me conhecer muito bem." – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior por alguns segundos, parecia pensativa. Era uma boca pequena, lábios rosados visivelmente macios... " – Droga, você bebeu tudo mesmo, eu queria mais um p - pou... oh!"

Foi o ultimo som que saiu dos lábios dela antes que Jake os tomasse com os dele. Ela não abriu a boca, nem fez qualquer menção de aceitar o beijo dele. De repente ele sentiu uma pessoa imóvel como uma árvore, paralisadas diante dele, e ele a estava beijando.

Assustado, ele se afastou. " – Desculpa. Merda... eu... Des...desculpa..."

Jake viu a Ada Wong alegre e confiante até na hora da dor desaparecer completamente, dando espaço a uma boneca de cera de rosto impassível.

" – Vai dormir, Senhor Muller. Você está bêbado."

Ela soou gelada como um vento vindo da Sibéria, era como se todo o quarto fosse tomado por gelo. Pensou em pedir mil desculpas e depois, se desculpar mais uma vez. No fim, decidiu apenas sair dali o quanto antes. Quando fechou a porta e se viu no corredor, percebeu que estava tonto, e que mesmo fria com ele, os lábios dela eram uma delícia.

"_Merda!"_

_Continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**ADA**

Ainda escutava o barulho da descarga enquanto terminava de lavar o rosto com água gelada. Acabara de esvaziar completamente o estômago dentro da privada. Depois do vinho misturado a bomba de remédios que tomou após sua luta com Jake, estava difícil não botar tudo o que comia pra fora. Foi há apenas dois dias, sabia que estaria bem outra vez em breve. Levantou o queixo e tocou as marcas no pescoço, ainda estavam lá.

Terminou sua higiene pessoal, partiu para o centro de informática da base, era tudo o que lhe sobrou para fazer até que suas costelas estivessem no lugar. O braço já estava melhor e dispensou a tala por conta própria. Gastou toda a manhã mapeando os movimentos da Al-Zayn e estudando as possíveis modificações na biologia celular das B.O.W's usadas por eles.

Quando chegou a hora do almoço, não sentia a menor fome mesmo assim decidiu ir ao refeitório comer. Sua barriga doía na região epigástrica – onde levou um dos golpes – ainda havia um hematoma ali, e pra piorar, os remédios deixaram seu estômago bem nervoso. Mas precisava comer, não seria nada bonito sair desmaiando por aí.

Chegando no refeitório, apanhou uma bandeja e preparou seu prato, talheres e um copo. Seguiu rumo ao Buffet e tentou decidir o que pegar. As massas, carnes, sopas... tudo parecia simplesmente horrível para ela, no fim colocou apenas uma de salada de alface, um pouco de grão de bico, umas torradinhas salgadas e um copo d'água. Ao longe avistou Jake... achava engraçado como ele ficou tímido com ela depois do ocorrido. Para falar a verdade, ela estava tão chapada por causa dos remédios – que lhe aplicaram contra sua vontade – e do vinho, que nem se lembrava muito bem de como tudo aconteceu. Mas lembrava que Jake estava tonto... muito tonto!

Jake estava sentado com outros dois agentes. O rapaz tinha três pratos cheios, um com o almoço propriamente dito, outro com um apanhado de pães, manteiga e geleia e um terceiro, cheio de frutas.

" _Claro, muita comida, para manter alguém com todo aquele tamanho em pé."_

Ada nunca iria esquecer, do dia que foi "brincar de faca" com aquele brutamontes. 135 quilos de músculos e ossos, ambos bem mais fortes do que o de um homem normal, distribuídos em 1,90cm de altura.

" – Senhor Muller. O que acha de chegar pro lado e dar espaço para uma mulher em convalescência?"

Ele ergueu os olhos em sua direção com o garfo ainda a caminho da boca. Imediatamente jogou o garfo de volta no prato e deu espaço para que ela sentasse. Ada achou graça no comportamento dele, era um misto de vergonha e medo. Sentou à mesa e molhou as alfaces com um pouco de shoyu.

" – Está melhor, Wong?"

" – Sim Roberto, obrigada. Mas por favor, da próxima vez, não ofereça vinho à uma pessoa morrendo de dor. Por sua causa eu ganhei uma enxaqueca e um estômago raivoso. Além do mais, bêbados sempre passam vergonha, não é, Senhor Muller?"

O ruivo engasgou com o suco e tossiu um pouco.

" – É Muller, participa da conversa. Afinal, isso foi tudo obra sua." – Disse Roberto, apontando o dedo para Ada e rindo."

Ada comeu a primeira garfada e logo sentiu que a comida não lhe caiu muito bem. Tentou uma torrada, mas não obteve um resultado diferente. Decidiu não forçar mais e empurrou a bandeja para longe, ficando apenas com o copo d'água.

" – O que foi?" – Perguntou Roberto.

" – Já disse, meu estômago." – Passou a mão na barriga e Jake olhou para ela quando o ronco saindo da barriga dela foi mais alto.

" – Toma. Pega isso." – Jake lhe oferecia uma maça. " – Você precisa comer e maçã as vezes alivia o estômago."

" – Obrigada." – Respondeu, segurando a fruta vermelha e suculenta entre as mãos. Quando deu a primeira mordia e comeu, sentiu um alívio estranho. Ele tinha razão. Conseguia comê-la sem querer botar tudo pra fora quase que imediatamente, como estava sendo com as outras comidas. E era uma maçã grande, estaria bem alimentada por algum tempo. Sentiu o suco escorrendo no canto dos lábios, estava gostosa, nem se preocupou em pegar um guardanapo... pela primeira vez em dois dias, algum alimento finalmente lhe deu vontade de comer.

" – Mas come devagar." – Avisou ele lhe estendendo um gardanapo.

A espiã sorriu. Nada como as dicas gastronômicas de um mercenário bronco.

**LEON**

Abaixou o volume da T.V. quando escutou a campainha. Calçou os chinelos que estavam em baixo do sofá e correu até a porta. Era Sherry. Ela o cumprimentou com um abraço e um beijo no rosto.

" – Entra, senta lá no sofá, Sherry." – Disse correndo até a cozinha e pegando duas latas de cerveja, uma para ela e uma – mais uma – para ele. Não pôde deixar de pensar que até bem pouco tempo atrás – pelo menos na sua cabeça, era pouco tempo – Sherry era só uma menininha, e hoje, oferece cerveja a ela.

Sentados um ao lado do outro enquanto assistiam a um jogo de baseball qualquer, Leon tocou no assunto.

" – Eu vi Jake Muller na Bélgica."

Sherry lambeu a cerveja dos lábio e o encarou curiosa. " – Onde? O que ele fazia lá?"

" – Eu não sei." – Foi tudo o que conseguiu responder. Lamentou não ter perguntado sobre ele a Ada. Sabia Sherry estava preocupada sem noticias do rapaz. Mas quando finalmente se encontrou a sós com a espiã, a última coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi conversar a respeito do rapaz.

" – Como ele estava?"

" – Bem, eu acho. Estava até dançando."

" – Dançando? Onde?"

" – No jantar de confraternização da ONU."

A jovem – mesmo com 29 anos de idade, para Leon, ela sempre será uma jovenzinha – suspirou longamente. " – Leon... Jake sempre foi um mercenário, o que ele estaria fazendo num lugar desses? Espero que não esteja fazendo nada errado."

O Agente ficou quieto. Ele também já se flagrou pensando a mesmo coisa. Afinal, Jake estava dançando com a Ada... Era obvio que o filho de Albert Wesker estar acompanhado de Ada Wong no jantar de confraternização da ONU não podia ser uma simples coincidência. Mas Leon preferia não contar essa parte a Sherry, um motivo era a moça ser demasiadamente preocupada com o ex-namorado, outro motivo era Ada Wong, ela ainda era uma espiã, e ele não queria expô-la.

" – Como vão as coisas na agência?" – Mudou de assunto.

" – Bem." – Ela respondeu olhando fixamente para o jogo, visivelmente ainda pensando em Jake.

" – Talvez eu me demita."

" – O quê?!"

Ela estava em choque.

" – Calma Sherry. Não há nada errado. Eu só... estou cansado."

" – Mas... Leon..."

" – Você sabe por que eu aceitei trabalhar para o governo, não sabe?" – Sherry ficou em silêncio. – " – Você também sabe tudo o que essas pessoas fizeram com você. Eu... eu não consigo achar uma boa razão para continuar agora que Adam está morto... eu não confio em ninguém." – sorriu e então a abraçou. " – Além do mais gatinha, você está crescida, já pode se cuidar sozinha... né?"

" – Por favor Leon. Diga que não está depressivo por causa do presidente e decidiu largar tudo."

O loiro riu alto. " – Não Sherry. É o contrário. Acho que agora eu estou finalmente livre... E... eu nunca estive tão feliz."

**JAKE**

Hoje completam sete dias que estavam naquela base. Ada ainda não podia retomar os treinos físicos, mas já voltou a atirar. Cada um em sua cabine, com os protetores auriculares, usavam suas pistolas para acertar o alvo de papel a metros de distância.

Depois do ocorrido no quarto de Ada, com todo aquele vinho, Jake sentiu medo de ter arruinado tudo. Agora, estava aliviado por ela não ter dado importância alguma ao fato. Ada era uma mulher linda, apesar da diferença de idade, eles não aparentavam isso, algumas vezes, achava inclusive que ela parecia mais jovem que ele. É claro que seria ótimo se ela tivesse correspondido aquele beijo. Há quanto tempo foi a ultima vez em que esteve com uma mulher?

Aliás, apesar da pose de arrogante se super seguro de si, Jake sabia muito bem que nunca o foi. Em seus vinte e dois anos de idade, sua experiência com o sexo feminino é a mais desastrosa possível. Até o fim da adolescência, sempre foi o rapaz alto demais, estranho demais, branco demais, sardento demais, ruivo demais... tudo demais! Além dos cabelos _**muito**_ ruivos, cheios e totalmente rebeldes pelos quais acabou decidindo por raspar, seus dentes inferiores eram tortos e nunca teve a oportunidade de conserta-los. O que fazia Jake raramente sorrir mostrando os dentes. E para piorar a situação, ganhou uma enorme cicatriz bem no meio da cara...

Jake não se sentia bonito, muito embora Sherry sempre dissesse o oposto, ele sempre acreditou que se não fosse a situação em que se conheceram, se não fosse tudo o que passaram juntos... uma garota como ela nunca, jamais, nem nos seus melhores sonhos, sequer olharia para ele. Sherry era uma menina educada, bem nascida, que embora tenha passado por momentos difíceis também, ainda estava numa camada seleta da sociedade da qual Jake estava convencido de não pertencer.

Como mercenário, viajou o mundo, já convivendo e se comportando como um adulto... as mulheres que teve durante essa fase não valia de parâmetro, bastava oferecer mais uma nota, e elas lhe diriam qualquer coisa... até que ele era bonito.

E quanto a Ada? Ela era linda, forte, sexy, inteligente, independente... enfim, era um verdadeiro furacão. O que uma mulher assim iria querer com alguém como ele?

"E acostume-se Jake, aquele beijo roubado é o máximo que você conseguirá chegar perto de uma mulher como ela."

Lembrou que estava preocupado com ela durante esses dias. As dores de cabeça, as tonturas, os vômitos... De três dias para cá, Jake sempre carregava uma maçã consigo para oferecê-la sempre que ela enjoava ou passava horas sem comer. Mas... não era só isso...

Jake se viu sem munição e saiu de sua cabine correndo até a dela. Ela cessou os tiros quando ele entrou.

" Olá?"

Ele não respondeu. Apenas pôs-se a encarar a mulher diante de si de cima a baixo. Ada era uma mulher alta e esguia, mas de... curvas generosas. Qualquer homem que for de fato um homem repara naquele corpo logo na primeira vez em que o vê, e com ele não foi diferente. Ela não tinha seios grandes, mas eram firmes e enfeitavam bem o decote, a cintura era fina e os quadris eram largos, a bunda empinada...

Mas agora tinha algo diferente. Ela emagreceu visivelmente devido aos enjoos e a restrição alimentar, no mínimo quatro kilos, mas as curvas dela estavam chamando bem mais a atenção. Os seios estavam quase gritando que queriam saltar para fora do decote, o quadril estava mais arredondado...

" – Senhor Muller, vai falar alguma coisa ou vai ficar aí plantado olhando pros meus peitos?" – Ela disse bastante irritada.

Jake apertou os lábios sem desviar o olhar. " – Sim, Dona. Eu estou olhando pros seus peitos! E não é de hoje. E estou olhando pra sua bunda também. Isso tudo deveria estar sumindo, já que você está comendo feito um passarinho, e não, crescendo. Quando foi a sua ultima menstruação?"

" – Ok, Jake, Dr. Ginecologista, você adivinhou que eu estou inchada por que estou para ficar menstruada, e daí?"

O ex-mercenário permaneceu sério, para ele, aquilo não tinha a menor graça.

" – Eu te perguntei, quando foi a ultima você que você menstruou!"

" – Isso não é da sua cont..." – Ela interrompeu o que ia dizer e quase imediatamente ficou pálida, quase em pânico.

" – Eu sabia..." – O pânico nos olhos dela respondiam tudo, ela estava atrasada além da conta. Somando aos seios cheios, os enjoos, as tonturas... Ada. Você tá grávida."

_Continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**ADA**

Quando Jake lhe abriu os olhos, já estava com doze dias de atraso menstrual. Em seus quarenta anos de vida, isso nunca aconteceu. Mesmo assim, não se preocupou, justamente por não ser mais nenhuma mocinha, achou que dalí para frente, atrasos e até mesmo meses sem qualquer sangramento seria algo normal até o dia em que finalmente, parasse completamente.

Bem lá no fundo, rezou para que fosse justamente isso. Não acreditava em Deus, mas rezou para que aquele moleque estivesse errado, delirando, dizendo asneiras. Mas conforme os dias foram passando, mais Jake parecia estar certo. Hoje, completam 14 dias naquela base, e finalmente o dia de ir embora.

Queria mais do que tudo se livrar dele, afinal, mais uma vez o destino lhe pregou essa peça miserável... outro Wesker descobrindo um segredo seu. O primeiro foi o pai, o único no mundo a saber de sua fraqueza em Raccoon, quando quase botou tudo a perder quando se apaixonou pó um policial recém formado. Albert Wesker cobrou um preço alto, é verdade, mas foi o único a lhe estender a mão depois disso, e foi graças a ele que ela pôde se recuperar. Agora, dezessete anos mais tarde, depois de finalmente ter se livrado de um, vem outro... Wesker Junior, para ser o detentor de mais um segredo seu. Jake não sabia sobre ela e Leon, e no que depender dela, nunca virá a saber, mas sabia que agora ela carregava um feto de quase oito semanas dentro da barriga.

Era algum tipo de maldição ou piada do destino. Dois Weskers com a vida e o destino dela nas mãos, justo ela, famosa por não deixar rastros, rabo preso ou ponto sem nó. E parece que nesse assunto, o filho saiu exatamente ao pai. Jake não abriu o bico, e Ada era obrigada a reconhecer que não sabia dizer que teria sido dela sem o mercenário ao seu lado durante esses últimos dias.

Jake foi um exemplo de discrição, sempre ajudando a disfarçar os enjoos, a inventar as melhores desculpas para ela se ausentar de reuniões ou de visitas ao centro medico. Ele passou a lhe trazer as refeições no quarto e comerem juntos para que ninguém visse ela enjoar, tudo sob a desculpa de _dar a entender_, que ambos estavam ficando mais próximos e preferindo comer em reservado para conversar a sós. Não seria nenhuma surpresa se a essa altura já estiver correndo um rumor sobre os dois estarem transando.

Ada bufou. Nada disso importava, mesmo sem nenhum exame de sangue para comprovar, ela já perdeu as esperanças de Jake estar enganado. Tudo o que lhe restou foi tentar ganhar tempo, manter o segredo até sair daquela base, e então, pensar no que iria fazer. E claro, a preocupação de tentar adivinhar o que _**este**_ Wesker lhe pediria em troca da ajuda dessa vez.

Alguém bateu à porta antes de entrar, ela não precisou olhar para saber que era Jake.

" – Está pronta?" – Ele perguntou.

" – Sim." – Respondeu me maneira nada animada enquanto se punha de pé e andava até suas malas. Quando ia apanha-las do chão...

" – Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?" – Jake tomou a frente e tomou todas as malas para ele. " – Olha o peso disso. Esqueceu do seu estado?"

" – Não, Muller, eu não esqueci. Gostaria de falar mais alto?"

" – Eu estou falando das suas costelas quebradas!" – Ele rosnou.

Claro, as costelas... Disso ela realmente esqueceu. Deixou que o rapaz resmungasse qualquer coisa enquanto levava toda a bagagem – a dela e a dele. Jake tinha um jeito bem particular de ser cavalheiro, um jeito bruto, bronco e nada delicado. Uma versão ligeiramente civilizada para ogros, prestativo, mas ainda selvagem até os ossos. Não sabia dizer se ficou assim graças ao ambiente hostil em que cresceu, ou se puxou isso da mãe... por que do pai, definitivamente não foi.

**JAKE**

Depois de quatorze dias, a missão inicial não mostrou qualquer progresso. O resultado disso, foi ter que voltar ao Cazaquistão e esperar pelo contato de Ada Wong mais uma vez. Durante todo o tempo em que esteve com ela, Jake não conseguiu ficar um minuto tranquilo. Pensava nela o dia inteiro, numa preocupação constante. Não só pela situação em si, por saber o quanto ela estava em maus lençóis. Mas pelo pânico de talvez ter sido ele a lhe provocar um dano ainda maior.

Ele a golpeou na barriga, quebrou as costelas dela, esmagou-a contra o chão, deslocou o braço dela. Por culpa dele, Ada fez um raio-x, tomou uma porção de remédios. Ela estava passando muito mal, vomitando muito, sempre tonta, sentindo muitas dores... Talvez a essa altura, já perdeu o bebê...

"_Eu matei o bebê dela... Eu matei o bebê dela..."_ – Esse pensamento torturou-o dia e noite enquanto estavam na base, fez com que ele quisesse tomar conta dela, ajuda-la e vigia-la o tempo inteiro, pouco importando o quanto ela já estava irritada com aquilo. – _"Se o bebê morrer, é culpa minha. Eu matei o bebê dela..."_

Tais pensamentos agora o torturam ainda mais, pois está há dias sem noticias dela, só aguardando contato por motivos única e exclusivamente profissionais. _" A culpa é dela, ela devia ter tomado cuidado!"_ – Pensou, e se arrependeu logo depois, envergonhado... quantas vezes sua mãe também não escutou acusações desse tipo? _"Então aquele exibido miserável devia ter tomado cuidado!"_ – Pensou no Agente, quem mais poderia ser o pai?_ "Será que ela já deu a noticia pra ele? Como será que ele reagiu? O que eles vão fazer?"_ – Então ele voltou a suspeita inicial de que talvez a essa altura já nem existisse mais nenhum bebê, não por causa da surra que ela levou, mas por quê... _"Não seja idiota Jake. Você ainda tem alguma duvida que ela se livrou do nenê? É isso que mulheres como ela fazem, e sem um pingo de dor na consciência. Ela é muito... muito diferente da minha mãe. E eu aqui, todo preocupado com ela, morrendo de remorso. Imbecil, aposto que ela vai chegar, entrando alegre por aquela porta e simplesmente agindo como se nada disso nunca tivesse acontecido." _

O encontro estava marcado no quarto de hotel onde Jake estava hospedado. Ela estava atrasada, quando Jake sentiu fome, precisou pedir comida no quarto para não ter que sair e correr o risco dela não o encontrar ali. Os pratos sujos já estavam jogados em um canto e ele já sentia fome outra vez, então escutou as batidas na porta.

Quando abriu a porta, a mulher que viu estava longe de parecer alegre, mas também não parecia triste. Ada chegou a esboçar um sorriso antes de cumprimentá-lo e finalmente entrar. Ela tirou o véu e sentou na cama, quando...

" – Que cheiro é esse?"

Jake olhou para o canto onde estava os pratos sujos e lembrou, porém nem teve tempo de formular qualquer resposta, a mulher correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta. _"É, parece que ainda tem bebê ali."_ . Recolheu a louça e colocou no corredor e seguida abrindo todas as janelas para o vento entrar. Quando ela voltou, rezou para que o cheiro já tivesse saído. Então ele a observou melhor, ligeiramente pálida, usando bem menos maquiagem, tentando disfarçar as olheiras e parecer bem a todo custo.

" – Eu ia te perguntar como você está, mas acho que isso responde tudo. Quantas semanas?"

" – Pelos meus cálculos, dez... talvez mais, talvez menos... sei lá."

" – Como assim, você ainda não procurou um médico? Não fez nenhum exame?"

" – Não."

" – E quando pretende fazê-lo?"

" – Agora eu não posso, acho que não poderei tão cedo... talvez nunca possa."

" – Por quê?"

Ela bufou " – é... complicado..." – e depois riu. " – Você podia parar de fazer perguntas difíceis, se eu ficar nervosa vou vomitar de novo."

Estava envergonhado outra vez. O fato de nem ao menos tentar confirmar de quantas semanas estava e aparentemente, nem querer saber, não apenas mostra que ela não tirou o bebê, mas que isso nem lhe passou pela cabeça. Por que a julgou tão duramente? Por que ela era bonita demais? Por que era uma mulher forte? Por que era espiã? Por que preferiu ficar solteira e ter um amante à se casar? Isso são pré-requisitos para uma mulher rejeitar o filho? Até parece que mulheres que bancam "as santas" não fazem isso... Mais uma vez, se sentiu idiota.

" – Mas isso não está normal. Desde que você esteve na base tem vomitado assim? Tá magra, pálida, parece cansada. É arriscado. E você tem que pensar no beb..."

" – Jake, para!"

Trincou os dentes sabendo que tinha ido longe demais. A verdade é que ele mesmo reconhecia ser sutil como um elefante. Mas estava honestamente preocupado com ela. Não sabia dizer se foi simplesmente simpatia a primeira vista, o fato de precisar da Ada para colher informações sobre seu pai, se foi por causa dos machucados que provocou nela ou por ter sido ele a "descobrir" a situação e ajuda-la durante aqueles dias na base, o fato é que acabou envolvido. Talvez ela nem soubesse disso ainda, mas ele já não podia mais virar as costas ou ignora-la como se não fosse um problema dele, muito embora talvez, ela venha a lhe jogar justamente isso na cara, caso ele insista em pressiona-la.

Então alguém bateu a porta mais uma vez.

" – Abre, é o Alexei." – Disse Ada.

Jake deixou o homem de cabelos prateados entrar. _"Alexei, tudo bem, vamos chama-lo assim." _

" – Oi linda." – ele deu um selinho de leve nos lábios de Ada, mas algo tão rápido e sem sentimento que nem pareciam um casal. " – Nossa, você está um trapo. O que aconteceu?"

" – Eu sei."

" – Senhor Muller!" – Jake aceitou o aperto de mão firme e o tapinha nas costas ainda pensando como Ada aceitava que o amante a chamasse de _**trapo**_ e ainda achando graça nisso. _"Como assim o que acontece? Você fez isso com ela."_ - " – Então Madame, você me disse que tinha uma coisa importante pra me contar, conseguiram os documentos?"

" – Não."

" – Então a missão ainda está na mesma? Precisam de ajuda?"

" – Não... para falar a verdade, eu e Jake acabamos de chegar, ainda nem começamos."

" – E me chamaram por quê?"

Ada tremeu. Jake nunca presenciou uma cena assim, e para falar a verdade, nem queria. Aliás, isso era uma conversa de casal, certo? Por que ela resolveu tê-la bem ali?

" – Tô grávida."

Imediatamente Jake lançou o olhar para o outro agente, sim, estava mais curioso para saber a reação dele do que qualquer outra coisa. O homem de cabelos prateados lambeu os lábios e guardou as mãos nos bolsos da calça. A expressão era fria feito um iceberg.

" – Ah. Claro que está. De quanto tempo?"

" – Não sei exatamente, umas dez semanas."

" – É o que?!" – finalmente ele se alterou. " – E você só me conta isso agora?"

" – Alexei. Eu não quero discutir. O que está feito, está feito."

" – Ah! Tá explicado por que você me escondeu. Por que você sabia que eu nunca te apoiaria a ir adiante com essa loucura!"

É claro que essa seria a reação dele. Jake nem sabia por que cogitou que fosse diferente. Talvez por que julgou que Ada fosse mais capaz de escolher um pai pro filho dela do que sua mãe um dia foi.

" – Para falar a verdade, o seu apoio não me interessa. Muito menos a sua opinião."

" – Na hora de fazer a merda precisou da minha ajuda, você sabe muito bem como. O mínimo que eu esperava de você era que fosse cuidadosa pelo menos com... _isso_! Por quê não se cuidou?"

Chegou a perceber que a própria Ada já estava fora de si, e que já se levantava da cama com uma expressão quase assassina. Mas ignorou-a. A própria raiva já era tão grande que o fez tomar a frente e empurrar o sujeito, espalmando-o no peito. " – Ô meu irmão! Tá pensando que tá falando com quem?"

" – Jake, deixa ele."

" – Se não queria um bebê, podia ter evitado você mesmo. Eu posso até te ajudar, posso arrancar o seu saco agora, Mané!"

O agente que antes estava preparado para empurrar Jake de volta, parou e o olhou de maneira confusa. " – Do que você está falando, rapaz?" - Um segundo depois, ele e Ada arregalaram os olhos. " – Ei. Eu não sou o pai!"

" – Ah, claro que não é. Cara, hoje você merece um prêmio de originalidade."

Então Ada gargalhou alto. Jake ficou confuso. Era como se ele tivesse simplesmente contando a ela a piada do século.

" – Jake... Esse daí não conseguiria me fazer um filho nem se eu tentasse muito! _**Muito!**_"

A confusão de Jake triplicou. "Mas... que porra está havendo aqui?" foi quando sentiu uma mão grande, firme, o segurar pela nuca. No começo pensou que fosse um golpe, mas não era... definitivamente não era. Quando voltou a si, ele tinha os olhos verdes daquele homem o encarando como se fosse uma presa, e a respiração dele estava a apenas alguns centímetros da sua.

" – Escuta Jake, rapazes grandões e mau encarados não fazem o meu tipo. Eu prefiro os miudinhos, com carinha de anjo, sabe como é..." – Piscou um olho enquanto ajeitava a cola do casaco de Jake, que estava petrificado. – " – Mas se um dia você quiser experimentar uma coisinha diferente, talvez eu abra uma exceção."

" – Alexei, você está assustando ele..." – Disse Ada, divertida com a situação. Suas bochechas até ganharam alguma cor e Jake agradeceu internamente por ela parecer melhor.

" – Tá, parei." – O agente então finalmente o empurrou

Ok. Isso era algo mais inesperado ainda. Então eles não eram amantes, e Ada realmente tinha um amigo. E ele parecia revoltado.

" –Então, Ada Wong. O que vai fazer agora? Contar pra ele, casar e viver feliz pra sempre? Ou é apenas esse maldito relógio biológico que vocês mulheres tem, apitando loucamente te pedindo pra parir?"

"_Ele? Então Alexei sabe quem é o pai?"_

" – Eu ainda não sei o que eu vou fazer." – Ada pareceu envergonhada, e Alexei finalmente satisfeito por vê-la acuada. – " – Você podia ser meu amigo, ao invés de uma bicha ingrata e me ajudar a achar uma solução."

" – Eu tenho uma solução. Quando essa merdinha nascer, eu vou bota-la num cestinho e mandar entregar lá na porta daquele bonitão. Deixa ele tomar conta da lambança que ele fez! Aliás, Jake, você sabia que o pai é..."

" – CALA A BOCA!" – Um silêncio mortal tomou conta do quarto após o grito de Ada. " – Eu só vou avisar uma única vez, nunca mais, nem ao menos pense em falar o nome dele outra vez. Só você sabe. E eu quero que continue assim. Abre o bico e eu juro que te mato, ou morro tentando." – Ela apontava o dedo na cara daquele homem como se não parecesse que há apenas alguns minutos ela fosse desmaiar de tanto vomitar. " – Jake eu vou fazer xixi, se esse sujeito continuar a falar merda, atira ele pela janela."

Ada virou as costas e se trancou no banheiro outra vez. Jake e o Agente se encaravam sem ousar levantar a voz.

" – Viu? Já foi mijar. Dizem que as grávidas mijam o tempo inteiro."

" – Você ouviu a moça? São doze andares." – Ameaçou Jake.

**LEON**

Já estavam a uma semana no Cazaquistão. Helena estava num mau humor insuportável para todos os humanos que viviam sobre a Terra. Ele entendia, ela se recusava a usar um véu e não se importava em chamar a atenção sendo exatamente o que ela era. Mulher, ateia, americana e que adora atividades nada esperadas de uma mulher naquela região, como por exemplo, entrar num bar acompanhada de um homem e encher a cara. Para piorar todos ali sabiam que ambos trabalhavam para o governo dos Estados Unidos, algo que na atual circunstância, não provocava muita simpatia nas pessoas. Os olhares tortos, as cantadas fora de propósito e muitas vezes os desprezo de alguns, a estavam tirando do sério.

Mas isso não o irritava ou preocupava, pelo contrario, achava engraçado, assistir as explosões da parceira (embora ainda achasse perigoso o fato dela portar uma arma...) era sua única distração alí em meio a tantas preocupações. Os dados enviados na ultima reunião eram preocupantes. A CIA tomou conhecimento de que Ada e Jake estavam em contato. Isso era previsto, Leon sabia que seria uma questão de tempo. Inclusive, que se os dois apareceram juntos em uma reunião da ONU, é porque provavelmente era esse o objetivo. Aparecer.

O que lhe incomodava era outra coisa... havia um agente duplo na organização para qual Ada trabalhava, Leon tomou conhecimento disso há pouco tempo. E segundo os dados colhidos por esse agente, os boatos eram que Ada e Jake estavam muito próximos, os próprios colegas estavam começando a suspeitar que ambos começaram um caso.

Leon sempre foi contido, nunca foi de falar demais ou demonstrar seus sentimentos. Para falar a verdade, até aceitar e reconhecer o que sentia para ele mesmo, frequentemente era uma tarefa difícil. Aceitar que era ciumento, foi algo recente. Um dos motivos por nunca ter mergulhado de cabeça e _**"ido atrás dela**_", como disse Helena uma vez, foi justamente esse. Sim, reconhecer que era amor e não apenas paixão foi difícil, reconhecer que nunca conseguiria ser feliz com outra pessoa a não ser ela, também foi difícil (e lhe custou uma lista de corações partidos, de todas as mulheres "normais" com quem ele tentou ter um relacionamento "mais fácil", "mais possível" e... "normal") mas a pior parte, foi deixar de lado o ciúme que sentia.

Quando a conheceu, ela era uma jovem a procura do namorado John. Depois disso, estava sempre enrolada numa espécie de trabalho-amizade-divida ou seja lá que porra era aquela com Wesker, no qual ela teve sérias dificuldades para encerrar, nesse meio tempo, escutou Jack Krauzer chama-la de "Puta num vestido vermelho" a primeira vez, e outro fato já não tão recente, foi descobrir que o mundo quase acabou porque ela "partiu o coração" do lunático do Simmons. Somado a isso, o fato de saber muito pouco, ou quase nada a respeito dela.

Ignorar tudo isso e simplesmente ama-la sem se importar com mais nada, não foi fácil. Leon não era tão bonzinho e compreensivo quanto as pessoas pensavam que ele era. O que houve ali foi o fato de ter um amor tão grande que fez todo o resto parecer pequeno. E justo agora que finalmente tomou a decisão de levar sua estória com Ada adiante, e assumi-la como uma parte indispensável da sua vida... vem mais essa fofoca.

Leon sabia que era mentira... ou pelo menos repetia isso para si mesmo todos os dias. Afinal, eles estavam juntos agora, e dessa vez, pra valer. Por que diabos ela faria uma coisa assim? Ainda mais o Jake. Aquele rapaz podia ter todos os defeitos do mundo, mas qualquer um que botasse os olhos naquele um, saberia que ele estava completamente apaixonado pela Sherry. "Ou pelo menos estava...".

Nada disso lhe incomodaria... se não fosse pelo ultimo detalhe. Ada prometeu que entraria em contato assim que saísse da base de treinamento (ela inclusive contou que Jake estaria lá, sem que ele precisasse perguntar nada), no entanto, segundo fontes, três agentes da organização estavam lá, no Cazaquistão e dois deles eram justamente Ada e Jake. Por quê ela não entrou em contato? Nem mesmo respondia suas mensagens. Estaria fugindo dele?

Buscar por Ada para tirar satisfações nunca foi tão fácil. Simplesmente porque dessa vez, essa foi justamente a missão enviada pela Casa Branca: Investigar o que ela e Jake estavam fazendo ali.

Leon olhou pela ultima vez o relatório em suas mãos. Ada e Jake estavam escondidos sob nomes falsos e usando o mesmo sobrenome, como marido e mulher. Tudo bem, isso não quer dizer nada, aquele era um país de maioria mulçumana, e somando a isso, um numero considerável de católicos ortodoxos, seria mais fácil agirem sem chamar atenção se fossem casados. Alí também denunciava que amanhã o Senhor Baikulev e a Senhora Baikuleva tinham uma consulta marcada num hospital geral.

" – Certo. Não interessa o que vocês estejam fazendo lá. Eu vou encontra-la e você vai me responder, por que está fugindo de mim."

**JAKE**

Gostaria de dizer que estava tranquilo por finalmente convencer Ada a procurar um médico. Ela já fazia as contas de treze ou quatorze semanas de gravidez, e os enjoos pareciam ter cessado. Sempre que se viam a primeira coisa que o mercenário procurava era algum sinal de barriga, o que demorou a acontecer. Ada tinha um corpo trabalhado e uma musculatura abdominal bem firme, talvez por isso, tudo o que via era uma leve estufadinha no baixo ventre, como se ela apenas tivesse comido além da conta ou com má postura. Se ela não dissesse, ninguém poderia adivinhar que ela estava grávida.

E por isso Jake não estava tranquilo. Fez questão de cuidar pessoalmente dos nomes falsos preparados somente para a consulta médica e que depois, seriam descartados. E claro, fez questão de ir com ela. Um motivo era o receio de que ela mudasse de ideia e não fosse. O segundo, era porque queria tirar pessoalmente o peso do mundo que carregava nas costas. Queria saber que o bebê a mamãe estavam bem, muito embora tinha sido ele a dar uma surra histórica neles.

Agora, lá estavam. Sentados aguardando seus nomes serem chamados. Viu que fez mesmo bem em ter ido, não havia uma única mulher sozinha ali para esse tipo de consulta, se Ada o tivesse feito, com certeza teria chamado muito a atenção.

" – Senhor Baikulev, pare de sacudir o pé. Parece mais nervoso que eu." – Disse Ada em russo. Dessa vez usando roupas largas e um véu branco, discreto.

" – Sim Senhora."

Então uma enfermeira chamou-os. Jake se levantou, mas Ada o fez sentar novamente. " – Aonde pensa que vai? Ter você xeretando meu exame ginecológico já é o fim da picada." – Cochichou rispidamente.

" – Tudo bem amorzinho. Esqueci que você é tímida." – ele provocou, em russo também, ganhando em troca um olhar assassino antes dela finalmente cruzar a porta e sumir.

Os minutos passaram... então fez uma hora. Depois, uma hora e mais alguns minutos. Jake sentia que a qualquer momento abriria um buraco no chão de tanto andar para lá e para cá. Então, finalmente, ela voltou.

" – E aí?"

Ada tinha uma expressão enigmática, uma mistura de preocupação com felicidade. " – Tudo bem."

" – Tudo bem como? Tudo bem com bebê? Ele tá no peso? Você não come, só vomita! Ele tem todos os pedaços? É retardado? Você tomou raio-x!"

A espiã revirou os olhos. Olhou em volta e então sorriu. Tocou-o no rosto delicadamente como se fosse dizer algo doce e então disse: " – Não é da sua conta. A propósito, vai tomar no cú." Dessa vez, tudo em mandarim. E saiu rumo ao toalete.

" _Lá vai ela mijar outra vez." _

Jake bufou e deixou os ombros caírem. Então lembrou de quem era e onde estava. Era o marido daquela mulher... e no Cazaquistão, eles nunca lhe negariam informação. Foi até o posto de enfermagem.

" – Com licença, eu estou um pouco atrasado, eu trouxe a minha esposa para uma consulta e precisei sair para atender o telefone. Acho que nos desencontramos. Eu poderia falar com o médico?"

" – Claro, vou chama-lo. Como é o seu nome?"

" – Baikulev."

Deu graças a Deus por Ada não ter como adivinhar que ele estava ali, só rezou para que o médico não demorasse muito, caso contrario, ela iria embora sem ele quando não o encontrasse esperando por ela na recepção. Chegou até a sorrir quando finalmente o homem de jaleco branco veio até ele.

" – Senhor Baikulev. Sua esposa já saiu, pensei que estivesse na recepção esperando por ela."

" – Eu sinto muito, tive um chamado do trabalho e... enfim, Como ela está?"

" – Eles estão bem. Todos dois. E parabéns, é um menino."

Respirou aliviado ao ouvir que estavam os dois bem. " – Um menino é?"

" – Sim. E apesar da hiperêmese não tratada, e do déficit nutricional, o tamanho do feto está normal. Infelizmente não é mais possível fazer o exame da translucência nucal, para rastrear alguma má formação congênita. Ela me disse que precisou fazer um Raio-X e não sabia da gravidez na ocasião."

" – Sim. É verdade." – Jake estava novamente preocupado.

" – E só depois de muita insistência ela aceitou fazer uma amniocentese. É um exame de risco quase zero onde nós colhemos um pouco do liquido amniótico para análise, mas a maioria das mães ficam receosas. O resultado deve ficar pronto em poucos dias. Eu também receitei algumas vitaminas e um Ácido Fólido, o exame de sangue ainda não está pronto, mas eu acho que ela está anêmica. Não se preocupe Senhor Baikulev, eles estão bem cuidados agora. No próximo bebê, por favor, nos procure mais cedo." – O medico riu.

De repente um estrondo assustou os dois. Jake olhou em volta e tudo que viu foi uma enfermeira aparentemente xingando alguns palavrões quanto recolhia as bandejas e os remédios do chão. Parece que algum bruto saiu dalí esbarrando nelas e derrubando tudo, ou algo assim.

_Continua..._

Pessoas, faltam dois point of view que deveriam estar prontos ainda hj. SO QUE, eu vi o tamanho que esse treco ficou e decidi picar...

Dez paginas! Por Zeus!

Mas acho que você já vão adivinhar o que vai acontecer...

Dragon Killer: obrigada pela recomendação! ^^

Enfim, vou ver o que faço aqui, se aproveito o gás pra ir digitando logo o próximo e postar ainda essa madrugada, so que eu to beeem ocupadinha aqui tmb... é natal, casa cheia, etc...

Só prometo que o meu nível de ruindade vai se elevar ao Maximo no próximo capitulo...hehehehehe

Beijokas na bundas! Fui!


	6. Chapter 6

**ADA**

Puxou o celular da bolsa e o segurou entre as mãos durante um longo tempo. Desde que saiu da base, decidiu liga-lo somente duas vezes até hoje, e nessas duas vezes se arrependeu amargamente. As mensagens de Leon chegavam, e ela não podia responder. Sabia que ele estava esperando por ela, mas o que diria a ele?

A situação era delicada. Ada sempre foi fria e controlada, se desesperar era algo fora de cogitação, mas era obrigada a reconhecer que algo parecido com pânico, ou seja, algo maior do que um simples medo, tomou conta dela desde que Jake a confrontou na cabine de tiro. Ela estava em meio a uma missão, a organização estava toda concentrada em desmantelar o que sobrou da Familia, uma crise política assolava o mundo... aquele bebê não poderia ter escolhido pior hora para chegar. Já se sentia pressionada o suficiente com a proposta de Leon...

Leon... Ele disse estar disposto a dar o passo mais difícil, ele abandonaria os Estados Unidos? Iria com ela para qualquer lugar? Ada acreditava que sim, porém não tinha coragem de simplesmente aceitar tal proposta. Muitos levantariam inúmeras teorias para ela não aceitar a proposta, mas poucas pessoas sabem a verdade. A Ada nunca foi permitido falhar, e uma vez, ela falhou... ela foi responsabilizada por isso, e "o tal policial em Raccoon city", também foi. Se ela simplesmente aparecesse com Leon ao seu lado, e as pessoas erradas descobrissem que se trata da mesma pessoa... Ela não tinha certeza das consequências.

Ada não tinha uma resposta para dar a ele, mas tinha o filho dele dentro da barriga. E agora? Se eles voltassem a se encontrar, ele acabaria descobrindo, e se descobrisse, o martelo estria batido. Era um caminho sem volta, ela nunca mais conseguiria bota-lo para fora de sua vida. Conhecia muito bem aquele homem para saber, que no momento em que ele soubesse do bebê, nenhuma força no mundo seria capaz de detê-lo – enquanto ele estivesse vivo. Portanto, decidir contar a novidade para Leon, é automaticamente aceitar a proposta inicial dele, de deixar que ele entre em sua vida de uma vez... então, viriam as consequências incertas.

Preferiu ficar calada até então, levou uma surra, tomou Raio-X, teve um começo de gravidez muito complicado e após os 35 anos... Seria horrível provocar todo um maremoto com essa noticia, quando as chances da gravidez simplesmente não vingar eram tão grandes. Mas agora, era diferente... Seu coração ainda estava amolecido por ter visto o seu bebê na tela do ultrasom. Até hoje, podia se considerar uma mulher anestesiada, apenas processando o começo do caos sem saber ainda o que fazer. Mas agora estava bem acordada, tudo se tornou real quando ela viu aquela coisinha minúscula, com pouco mais de cinco centímetros e nem 50 gramas de peso, numa imagem aumentada de ultrasom, cruzando e descruzando as perninhas, chupando a mãozinha, quando escutou o som do coraçãozinho dele tomar conta da sala de exame. Deu pra vez inclusive uma coisinha ainda mais microscópica entre as pernas dele, confirmando que era um menino.

Em que parte do mundo seria certo esconder isso de Leon? Ela não precisava de um _pai_ para ter um filho – embora a hora definitivamente não fosse a melhor para isso – caso ela quisesse um – mesmo uma mulher como ela não sendo o tipo mais indicado para ser mãe. – Mas as coisas fugiram de seu controle de tal maneira há dezessete anos, que agora se via gerando a criança da pessoa mais maravilhosa para ser pai que um dia ela já conheceu, e eles se amavam, loucamente. Ninguém planejou, aconteceu, e esconder de Leon a verdade seria sem sobra de dúvidas a pior de suas crueldades.

" Precisamos conversar. É urgente..." – digitou com pressa, Leon dizia estar no Cazaquistão em sua ultima mensagem. – " ... Me encontre no café em frente ao Parque Municipal, eu estou a caminho." – e enviou.

Quando saiu do toalete, avistou Jake esperando por ela na recepção e torceu para que ele não perguntasse o motivo dela te demorado tanto.

" – Oh! Aí está você!" – Disse ele. – " – Então, já passam das 14:00. Eu to com fome, quer aproveitar e levar o pivete pra comer também?"

" – Pivete?"

" – Como o Senhor seu marido, eu tenho o direito de perguntar como a minha digníssima esposa está de saúde, certo? O doutor me falou que era um menino." – Ele disse em tom irônico.

Ada até pensou em xingar. Tudo bem que ela ainda tinha um leve roxo no lado esquerdo do pescoço, graças a surra que levou daquele grandão, no lugar dele, também estaria cheia de remorso por ter batido numa grávida, mas a intromissão dele já estava indo longe demais. (No lugar dele, espionaria tudo em silêncio, claro!). Contudo hoje não era dia de brigar, acabou de conhecer o seu bebê, estava se preparando para dar a noticia a Leon, reconhecia que estava bastante ansiosa com isso, curiosa para ver a reação dele. Leon era tão inocente as vezes, não seria nada surpreendente se ele simplesmente demonstrasse uma felicidade enorme, pura e genuína, se esquecendo completamente de todas as complicações que a noticia envolve. Mesmo assim, ela estava ansiosa por ver isso. Logo, a ultima coisa que queria era perder tempo se irritando com Jake.

" – Não posso, eu vou almoçar com outra pessoa."

**LEON**

Ainda estava sozinho quando leu a mensagem de Ada pela enésima vez, apertando o telefone tão forte que quase podia senti-lo trincar. Seu coração ainda batia forte, num galope acelerado que só podia ser comparado as batidas de um desesperado. Muito embora estivesse mais calmo, embora não parecesse. Ainda lembrava da forma como saiu daquele hospital, caminhando mais rápido do que suas pernas eram capazes, esbarrando nas pessoas...

_"__" – Com licença, eu estou um pouco atrasado, eu trouxe a minha esposa para uma consulta e precisei sair para atender o telefone. Acho que nos desencontramos. Eu poderia falar com o médico? "_

Foi tudo o que conseguiu fazer depois de sentir o chão sumir debaixo de seus pés, num estado de choque tão grande que era como se nem mesmo estivesse ali, era como se fosse um expectador da tragédia de uma outra pessoa.

_"__" – Eu sinto muito, tive um chamado do trabalho e... enfim, Como ela está?"_

" – _Eles estão bem. Todos dois. E parabéns, é um menino.""_

Ada estava grávida... E Jake Muller era o pai.

"_Não se preocupe Senhor Baikulev, eles estão bem cuidados agora. No próximo bebê, por favor, nos procure mais cedo.""_

Leon não aguentou ficar ali nem para escutar o resto. Quando voltou a sentir as pernas, sabia que estava tremendo. Seu primeiro pensamento foi o de ir até lá e descontar toda a raiva e frustração que sentia... mas infelizmente não conseguiu. Imediatamente voltou a ser o mesmo Leon de sempre, aquele que fica calado, aquele que engole os sapos a seco, o mesmo contido idiota incapaz de botar seus sentimentos para fora. Virou as costas e foi embora. Bufando. Tremendo. Com a boca seca. Apertando os punhos. Sem nem ao menos saber para onde estava indo.

Foi por isso que ela sumiu.

De repente tudo fazia sentido. Ela era uma espiã recolhendo amostras de material potencialmente bélico há anos. Por isso estava em Raccoon City, por isso lhe apontou uma arma na Espanha, por isso estava na Eslava Oriental... Só recrutar Jake não seria o suficiente, que outra maneira seria mais conveniente e fácil para carregar os genes de Albert Wesker do que esse? Seduzir o rapaz, evolve-lo, e então ele mesmo "doaria" seu DNA de muito boa vontade, sem nem ao menos desconfiar que a intenção era essa.

Ela era mesmo uma vadia muito esperta. Quem no mundo poderia desconfiar de algo assim? Tantas pessoas lhe avisaram, foram tantos sinais que só ele não quis enxergar. Como pôde ter sido tão estúpido? Sentia a face arder de raiva, e só quando tentou ler a placa com o nome da rua para finalmente saber onde diabos tinha ido parar, percebeu que estava tudo embaçado, porque estava chorando.

Então, finalmente chegou uma mensagem dela pedindo um encontro. Por um segundo pensou em apenas ignora-la, afinal, o que havia para ser conversado? Ela recusaria sua proposta naquele dia na Bélgica, inventando um milhão de desculpas esfarrapadas e pisando em seu peito uma ultima vez, com a cara mais lavada do mundo, como se não tivesse sido fria e vagabunda o suficiente para guardar um de seus roubos dentro de si da maneira mais amoral que alguém poderia fazê-lo.

Depois foi tomado por um fio de esperança ridículo e infantil. O mesmo sentimento que ele passou dezessete anos dando ouvidos, em Raccoon City quando Anette a acusou, na Espanha quando apenas a entregou Las Plagas sem nem tentar reagir, quando a defendeu com tudo o que tinha na China, quando apontou uma arma para Chris, só para defende-la... Mesmo receoso, mesmo sempre com um pé atrás, na hora "H", quando precisava escolher um lado, sempre ficou ao lado dela, defendeu-a de tudo e de todos... Esse sentimento, que no final, foi o que o trouxe até aqui e finalmente o jogou no limbo. O estranho sentimento de que ele deveria procura-la, tentar conversar com ela, e que na verdade, fôra tudo um grande mal entendido, que ela teria uma boa explicação para aquilo tudo.

Felizmente, dessa vez, esse sentimento não durou. Leon não se orgulhava disso, mas foi tomado por um enorme desejo de vingança. Estava ferido, frustrado, humilhado. Sabia que ela não se importava com isso, e sabia que uma mulher como ela não tinha sentimentos para um dia sentir tal dor nas mesmas proporções que ele. Mês assim, ele tinha o orgulho ferido, finalmente. Estava cansado de nunca responder, de sempre se conter, de sempre ponderar antes de agir. Tais atitudes so faziam as pessoas – principalmente as mulheres – o acharem um idiota, um tapete, um capacho para ser pisado. Dessa vez queria dar uma resposta a altura, queria fazer com que Ada sentisse nem que fosse um milésimo da dor e da humilhação que ele estava sentindo agora.

Helena já havia recebido o seu convite para chegar até alí poucos minutos antes do horário marcado com Ada, ele podia ver a jovem se aproximar depois de dobrar a ultima esquina.

" – Leon, o que houve? Eu to cheia de trabalho. Você não podia marcar um café num lugarzinho mais longe não? A gente vai demorar mais de uma hora pra voltar e..."

O agente ignorava tudo o que a parceira dizia, sua atenção era exclusivamente em vigiar o momento que Ada finalmente aparecesse.

" - ... eu só vim porque você me disse que era importante..." – Helena continuava.

Foi quando finalmente a viu surgir no fim da calçada. Quando ele teve certeza que ela olhou em sua direção e o identificou, ele não pensou duas vezes...

Helena ainda resmungava qualquer coisa não importante, quando ele e puxou bruscamente pela cintura e calou a boca dela com um beijo. Leon aproveitou o fato dela ter ficado confusa com a surpresa e a abraçou forte, para garantir que ela não conseguisse escapar. Quando ela tentou protestar, se soltar e soltou um gemido que se não fosse pela força de ele estava usando, teria sido um grito, ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a apertou mais forte.

Aquela mulher era forte, e ele sabia disso, a força com que ela o empurrava estava machucando o seu peito, mesmo assim ele não soltou, só o fez quando sentiu uma dor colossal por entre as pernas quando ela lhe deu uma joelhada, isso obrigou-o a soltá-la, o que ele não esperava foi estar tão despreparado pro cruzado de direita que veio logo após, o murro mais irado que já recebeu na vida, bem no queixo.

" – Que porra é essa! Ficou maluco?" – Ela berrou fazendo todos na calçada pararem para olhar.

Leon não teve nem coragem de olhar para ela. Apenas sentiu algo solto dentro da boca misturado a um gosto metálico de algo inundando sua boca. Quando cuspiu, viu seu dente quebrado cair na calçada misturado uma quantidade considerável de sangue. Olhou a sua volta, e viu que Ada não estava mais ali.

Sem dizer uma palavra, nem querer dar nenhuma explicação, virou as costas para Helena e foi embora.

_CONTINUA..._

_Tá aí people, a parte que estava faltando...rs_


	7. Chapter 7

**JAKE**

Em momento algum Ada fez qualquer comentário sobre o que aconteceu com ela após aquela ida ao hospital. Apesar de todos os pesares, a espiã sempre teve uma postura confiante, de uma pessoa que nunca se abate não importa a adversidade. No hospital então, era possível perceber a preocupação dela, mas também que ela estava feliz, estava até brincalhona...

Contudo, desde o último encontro, Ada parecia outra pessoa. Sempre séria, reservada (não evasiva como sempre, mas absolutamente calada) sem iniciar qualquer conversa. Foi uma longa reunião no dia anterior, mais outra hoje de manha. Nas duas ocasiões, eles trocaram poucas palavras... ela não deu um único sorriso. Gostaria de ter o contato de Alexei, talvez o agente soubesse se algo aconteceu, mas não tinha.

Ao longe, ela estudava algum material de trabalho disponível em seu tablet, parecia alheia aos detalhes acertados pelo resto do grupo, vez ou outra, pousava a mão na barriga, brevemente. A gravidez não estava anunciada e provavelmente por isso ela se policiava toda vez que o fazia. O que seria aquilo? Tristeza? Jake achava tal situação o cúmulo da crueldade, nunca uma mulher naquela situação deveria precisar sentir algo assim.

" – Confirmado, então. Um agente deverá invadir o local ainda essa madrugada, roubar as fotos e o chip de memória." – Disse um dos agentes. Até o presente momento , Jake não chegou a conhecer ninguém que pudesse chamar de "superior". Nada parecia funcionar no esquema militar, onde havia uma hierarquia. Todos estudavam juntos e decidiam juntos quem entraria em campo, e que comandaria a operação. Se hoje ele é o capitão da missão, não significa que o será amanhã.

Quase que prontamente Ada se levantou. " – Eu faço isso." – disse ela.

" – Uma aeronave está a postos. Precisa de quantos homens?"

" – Vou sozinha."

" – Certo, estaremos a sua espera na aeronave e no acampamento."

Quando todos saíram, ela puxou sua Grapple Gun e a colocou na cintura, começando a preparar seu material logo após. Jake aproveitou para se aproximar.

" – Ada, tem certeza que é uma boa ideia? Você sabe... ir sozinha. Eu posso ir com você."

" – Senhor Muller, eu estou nisso desde o tempo em que você ainda brincava de massinha com a sua própria caca. Não venha querer me dizer como eu devo fazer o meu trabalho." - Recarregou a submetralhadora e saiu sem lhe dirigir um olhar.

Jake ficou uns minutos pensando no que houve ali. Era esperado que os hormônios começassem a virar a cabeça daquela mulher, mas aquilo já era demais. Ela estava uma explosão de mau humor.

Ele sabia que sua função era esperar no acampamento junto com a equipe responsável por coordenar a missão de longe, sabia que ela pediu para ir sozinha e que de fato ela estava certa ao dizer que era muito mais experiente, provavelmente ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Aliás, ela inclusive já foi, já sumiu e nem lhe deu qualquer chance de contra-argumentar. Porém Jake ainda sentia-se estranho por simplesmente deixa-la ir.

" – Foda-se. Eu vou atrás dela."

**LEON**

Não teve nem ao menos coragem de aparecer no trabalho no dia seguinte. Disse estar doente. E na verdade estava... Olhou uma ultima vez no espelho o rosto inchado graças ao murro de Helena.

"_Eu mereci."_

Helena não tinha nada a ver com seus problemas, ele não tinha o direito de ter feito o que fez. Ela era sua amiga, eram parceiros, aquilo não foi certo. Amaldiçoou-se sobre mais uma vez em que errou, graças a Ada. Todas as vezes que traiu, mentiu, omitiu... todas as vezes que saiu da linha por causa dela.

O que ela faria com o filho? Entregaria a criança como um produto? O venderia? Uma coisa era fato, ninguém que escolhe ter um filho daquele sangue o faz ao acaso, não, quando se é Ada Wong e sabe muito bem o que aquele DNA significa.

"_Se bem que... se ela quisesse apenas coletar material, não precisava ter levado a gravidez a diante... células-tronco embrionárias do filho de Wesker teriam muito mais valor..."_ – Leon levantou tal raciocínio, mesmo não sendo nenhum _expert_ em genética, isso lhe parecia obvio.

Teria ela então engravidado sem querer? Ela e Jake teriam ido longe de mais e agora ela estava grávida? Isso faria muito mais sentido. Um, porque era sem sentido Jake ser tão burro a ponto de cair numa armadilha dessas... e se ele estava lá ao lado dela, preocupado e dando apoio, é porque ele também queria o filho e não deixaria que fizessem da criança um ratinho de testes. Duas, porque por mais raiva que estivesse sentindo, agora com a cabeça um pouco mais fria, não conseguia admitir para si mesmo, não conseguia acreditar que Ada pudesse ser tão animalesca assim, de oferecer o próprio corpo como receptáculo para um material de venda, que afinal, era filho dela também.

Leon sentiu um aperto no coração. Então não era um trabalho, uma mercadoria... Ela simplesmente o traiu. Traiu o seu amor, o traiu como homem. Ela e Jake ficaram sozinhos, se conheceram melhor e aconteceu... Ada era uma mulher linda e eles nunca conversaram sobre exclusividade antes, nem mesmo durante esses últimos dois anos em que eles se viam frequentemente. Para Leon isso não precisava ser conversado, isso era apenas para ela, pelo visto, não. Ela e o filho do Wesker tiveram um caso, e agora teriam um filho.

Eles deviam estar enrolados, preocupados... buscando uma maneira de agir com a nova situação, e por isso ela o chamou para conversar, provavelmente para dar a noticia de que simplesmente acabou. Justo agora que ele tomou coragem e uma decisão... ela lhe diria que apareceu outro homem e com ele, graças a esse "pequeno acidente", ela tentaria, aquilo que ambos nunca tentou com Leon em dezessete anos.

Honestamente, eram muitas teorias e de todas elas, Leon não sabia qual era a que lhe magoava mais. Ada ser um monstro da pior categoria, e que tudo o que viveram foi uma mentira... ou o fato dela talvez, quem sabe, ter realmente sentido afeto por ele, mas com a chegada de Jake, tudo mudou.

Jake Muller lembrava muito o pai fisicamente, e Leon sempre sentiu ciúmes do Wesker...

"_Talvez ela caiu nas graças do menino, porquê na verdade ainda quer o pai dele."_

Por isso ela não o procurou imediatamente após Raccon City, por isso demorou seis anos para se encontrarem novamente... E quando isso finalmente aconteceu, Leon já sabia muito bem para quem ela estava trabalhando, e _com quem_, ela esteve esse tempo todo...

"_Wesker!" _

Leon não o conheceu, mas só o fato de saber que Ada estava lá, com ele, já fez com que o odiasse.

"_Que se foda os dois. Que se explodam com essa criança e que se virem para fugir feito bichos quando começarem a caça-los por causa dela. Não é problema meu. Eu já perdi dezessete anos da minha vida pensando em você, Ada."_

Alguém bateu a porta. Leon abriu, era Helena.

" – Que pena. Sua cara ainda tá inteira." – Disse ela. " – Escuta, por gratidão a tudo o que você já fez por mim e pelo amigo que você sempre foi, eu vou te dar uma chance, Agente Kennedy. Você vai me explicar que merda está acontecendo, ou eu vou ter que descobrir sozinha?"

Não discutiu, apenas deixou que ela entrasse.

Depois de longos segundos, o loiro finalmente teve coragem que olhar a jovem nos olhos. Ela era uma jovem então com 26 anos de idade, 12 anos mais nova que Leon, porém parecia sempre enxergar além dele...

" – Uma vez... você me disse: O que está esperando? Vá atrás dela."

" – Ada?"

Leon sentiu o ar falhar, sua voz saiu mais fraca do que ele esperava.

" – Eu fui... E ela está grávida, e o filho não é meu." – Leon pôde notar a expressão de decepção em Helena, nesses dezessete anos, ele nunca teve uma única pessoa que um dia visse, soubesse ou entendesse o que passava no coração dele, nunca teve alguém com quem ele dividisse esse segredo, só ela... e justamente essa jovem foi a sua maior incentivadora. Helena era emotiva, e ele acabou de destruir todas as teorias que ela algum dia teve sobre questões do coração. " – Eu só fiz aquilo porque ela estaria vendo. Eu estava fora de mim, me perdoe."

" – Espera... eu... eu não entendo. Grávida de outro homem? Como assim?"

" – Eu preciso mesmo te contar como essas coisas acontecem?" – Estava impaciente outra vez.

" – Você tem certeza? Conversou com ela?"

" – Sim. Eu tenho."

" – Mas isso não faz o menor sentido! Quem é esse outro cara? De onde ele apareceu?"

Leon ainda a odiava. Sua decepção e humilhação não diminuíram em nada. Mas no fundo, algo lhe dizia que seria errado tal informação sair de sua boca. Ada, Jake e essa criança não eram sua responsabilidade, mas caso essa informação vazasse e uma tragédia um dia acontecesse, gostaria de botar a cabeça no travesseiro e saber que ele, Leon Scott Kennedy, não teve qualquer participação nisso.

" – Não sei, pergunta pra ela."

Então veio a pior parte. A parte em que Helena deixou que os ombros caíssem e ficasse ali parada, com aquela expressão de pena.

" – Helena... porque não comigo? Só eu estava tão enganado? Só eu me iludi em esperar tanto? Por quê ele, e não eu?"

**ADA**

Entrar na residência do Vice-Primeiro-Ministro do Turcomenistão foi fácil apesar de tudo. Como já era sabido, a vigilância era pesada, muito mais do que a de um chefe de estado qualquer. Claro, levando em consideração o que ele escondia em casa e no que ele estava metido, todo esse esquema de segurança era mais do que justificável.

Invadir o escritório dele e arrombar o cofre também pareceu serviço de criança, tudo o que Ada precisava fazer agora, era ir embora, desaparecendo nas sombras, como sempre o fez.

Do alto do telhado ela avistou a disposição dos seguranças armados e as árvores que rodeavam a construção que mais parecia um palacete. Construir aquele jardim não foi algo barato obviamente, haviam árvores de quase todos os cantos do mundo, e uma infraestrutura de alta tecnologia para dar a elas o ambiente correto para ficarem vivas. Ada só teve noticia de um jardim tão caro e ostentador, quando um príncipe árabe deu um jardim como esse de presente de casamento a uma de suas esposas, mais de um bilhão de dólares investidos num enorme jardim que cercava todo o castelo e sobrevivia em pela região desértica e claro, dez vezes maior que este.

As palmeiras eram exuberantemente altas, se ficasse sempre no topo, fugiria com chance zero de ser vista. Tudo o que precisava fazer era saltar até a varanda do andar inferior e dalí, usar sua grapple gun para se alavancar até a palmeira mais próxima. Em circunstâncias normais, apenas saltaria. Mas no estado em que estava, teve receio. Prudência materna? Talvez... O fato é que acabou decidindo por fincar seu gancho no telhado e então usar a corda de aço para deslizar suavemente até a varanda ao invés de pular de uma altura de quase dois metros. E assim foi feito.

Com o gancho fixo a extremidade superior do telhado, Ada começou a descer, devagar até a varanda usando a parede como apoio, era noite e ela conseguiu ser bastante silenciosa... o silêncio suficiente para que ela escutasse um trincado incomum vindo de seu lança gancho, um ruído metálico, em no primeiro instante, ela pensou que a corda emperrou, no instante seguinte, o frio na espinha e o solavanco se ser abandonada de costas em câmera lenta rumo a queda lhe provou que estava errada. A corda não emperrou... ela descarrilou e soltou!

Não seria uma queda alta, pouco mais de um metro, mesmo assim se assustou, se preparando para onde iria cair, poderia ser numa superfície plana, poderia ser contra um vaso, uma cadeira, uma mesa de vidro ou até mesmo cair para fora do parapeito e ganhar de bônus mais quatro ou cinco metros de queda livre. Era impressionante como durante o medo, tantas hipóteses passam tão rápido em uma mente, no caso de Ada, ainda poderia formular mais algumas, porém foi interrompida pela queda surpreendentemente amortecida. Não era um colchão, não era uma superfície, ela caiu exatamente nos braços de alguém.

" – Jake!"

" – Cheguei bem na hora, heim." – Ele respondeu.

" – O que você está fazendo aqui?" – Perguntou, ainda um pouco surpresa, pela queda e pelo rapaz estar ali.

" – Fazendo uma piscininha de caca pra você cair."

Abriu a boca para responder algo a altura, afinal, ela disse que faria o serviço sozinha, porquê Jake estava ali? Ele a seguiu, a desobedeceu, ou alguém o enviou ali? Nenhuma das opções a agradavam. Ela estava bem assim, sempre foi sozinha... literalmente, e agora mais do que nunca, queria continuar assim. Contudo, a situação em que se via a fez fechar a boca antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Jake a segurava nos braços, ele enorme e ela encaixada neles como se fosse uma mocinha, leve e pequena como uma pluma. Para piorar a situação, no susto, ela ainda acabou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Tudo bem que ele era grande, mas como era possível para ele a segurar em queda como se ela fosse feita de pano? Jake também permaneceu calado, no escuro da noite, aqueles olhos azuis apertados, quase sempre ferozes, hoje não estavam, mais ainda assim tinham o brilho característico do dono.

" – Pode me por no chão?" – Ada pediu, achando estranho ele demorar tanto a fazê-lo, ele pareceu acordar de um transe, estava realmente distraído, colocando-a no chão logo em seguida. A parte mais incomoda era não ter certeza se conseguiria sair dali caso ele resolvesse não soltá-la. Jake era de fato muito forte.

" – Mas que diabos..." – Começou a resmungar qualquer coisa sobre o maquinário que tinha em mãos, e que, pela primeira vez na vida lhe falhou quando escutou mais um barulho, o de uma porta se abrindo. Não viu exatamente como tudo aconteceu, foi mais rápido do que da ultima vez – quando ele lhe deslocou um braço, e lhe quebrou 4 costelas quando a atirou contra o chão – muito embora, dessa vez, bem mais suave. Foi arrastada por ele até o parapeito lateral, onde quase não havia luz, saltando junto com ele. Pensou que talvez fossem cair, muito embora quedas não a assustassem, porém nunca o tinha feito sem a sua inseparável Grapple Gun. Mas não, quando tomou pé da situação novamente, não tinha os pés apoiados em lugar algum, estava solta no ar, com Jake a segurando firme contra o próprio corpo com um braço, enquanto ele se equilibrava em um único tijolo e se segurando a grade da janela mais próxima com a mão livre.

Um dois seguranças circulavam pela varanda. Ada estava com Jake, escondidos num canto de sombra, num único tijolo para fora da varanda. Um deles ascendeu um cigarro. A espiã e o ex-mercenário faziam tanto silêncio e permaneceram tão completamente imóveis e tão unidos um ao outro para ocupar o mínimo de espaço, que era possível escutar as batidas do coração de Jake... e ele estava tranquilo, visivelmente concentrado em permanecer ali, invisível. Não tinham ordens para deixar cadáveres para trás, portanto, não poderiam ser vistos.

Quando os homens do Vice-Primeiro-Ministro deixaram o local, Ada aproveitou o impulso de Jake para saltar de volta à varanda, e o ruivo a seguiu logo após.

" – Vamos embora daqui, depois a gente conserta o seu brinquedinho." - Disse ele. A Ada, só restou concordar.

**JAKE**

Acordou mais cedo do que o necessário, as 4:15 da madrugada, quando o combinado era estar de pé as 5:00. A verdade, foi que mal conseguiu dormir. Há dois dias deixou o Turcomenistão, sem dizer uma palavra a ninguém no acampamento sobre ter entrado em capo e auxiliado Ada. E ontem, a espião não lhe mandou recado, não lhe enviou uma mensagem... ela telefonou. Um telefonema onde ela marcava um encontro para o dia de hoje, e logo de cara ela avisou que não era trabalho... que era um assunto importante, mas pessoal.

"_Você poderia ir, Jake? É importante..."_ – Ada tinha a voz suave e resignada como ele nunca escutou sair da boca dela antes. Aquilo o deixou inquieto.

Desde a ultima noite, só pensava no que poderia ter acontecido caso ele não tivesse sido teimoso e não tivesse ido atrás dela por conta própria. Pensava também em como ela caiu leve e bem encaixada em seus braços, naquele momento ele sentiu como se carregasse algo frágil contra o peito. Será que ela fazia alguma ideia do quanto ela parecia fraca e delicada? Talvez os anos nesse trabalho simplesmente a fazem se enxergar maior e mais forte do que ela aparenta. Ou talvez pense algo como, _"sou sexy demais para delicadezas..."_, mas o fato é que para ele, ela era sim, muito delicada.

Marcaram na hora do almoço, no vilarejo de Wao-Chi, cruzando a fronteira com a China. Era uma estrada livre e em direção a lugar nenhum... nenhum ponto turístico, nenhum grande centro... limpa. Decidiu fazer o percurso de moto. Jake adora isso, pilotar como se fosse sem rumo, perdido no mundo.

Chegando em Wao-Chi, avistou a pensão onde Ada marcou. Ele sabia, não precisava se apresentar na recepção, era só subir as escadas e seguir diretamente para o quarto. Lá chegando a porta estava aberta.

" – Escutei sua moto..." – Ela disse.

Então Jake a viu sorrir outra vez. Como sempre, buscou pela pequena barriguinha estufada, sem achar, graças vestido solto. Ele era acima dos joelhos, verde claro de tecido leve, o detalhe das alças finas so o deixavam ainda mais delicado, e ela simplesmente aparentando ser uma menina. Avistou a bendita Grapple Gun, brilhante e lustrada em cima da mesa, ao lado de uma maleta prateada e uma Crossbow.

" – Consegui consertar?"

" – Sim. É inacreditável... ela nunca tinha quebrado antes. E olha que eu usei por muitos anos." – parou por um instante. " – Nem foi preciso muitos reparos, é um material de muito boa qualidade. E não é pra menos, foi presente do seu pai."

" – Serio?" – Ele se aproximou da mesa e tomou a Grapple Gun nas mãos, avaliando-a cuidadosamente.

" – E inclusive já te ajudou muito uma vez."

" – Me ajudou?"

" – Você lembra da sua ultima vez na China? Você e a pequena Sherry fugindo de uma motosserra, então a balsa de afastou e a coitadinha ficou ali, indefesa, sem que você pudesse chegar para ajudar?"

Jake parou um instante. " – Ei... foi você?" – Ele se lembrava, de uma coisa, ou alguém.. uma sombra, vindo pelos ares, tomando Sherry nos braços e a entregando de volta, sã e salva. Depois sumindo sem deixar pistas. " – Foi você o tempo inteiro."

" – Sim, e você já pagou a divida uma porção de vezes nessas ultimas semanas, devo dizer." Ambos sentaram à mesa redonda, onde ao invés de almoço, só havia a crossbow, a grapple gum e a maleta.

" – Ada, como você está? E o bebê?" – Não resistiu, apenas perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

" – Estamos bem, obrigada." – Ela respondeu ligeiramente divertida. " – Estamos de férias. Ou... um tipo estranho de licença-maternidade espiã..."

" – Deixaram você parar?"

" – Hn... mais ou menos. Por isso te pedi para vir."

Jake tinha atenção triplicada agora, ele sabia que nunca receberia um telefonema como aquele, com um pedido de ajuda, se não fosse realmente necessário.

" – Jake... Você deve saber que eu não posso simplesmente parar, nesse trabalho... a gente nunca dorme, nós nunca estamos em paz. Somado a isso, eu sou obrigada a reconhecer que durante os próximos meses, eu estou progressivamente vulnerável. Todos os cuidados estão sendo tomados, mas caso falhe... eu não sou mais... eu."

Sabia onde ela queria chegar, ele mesmo não parou de pensar nisso. " – Eu sei disso, você pode contar comi..."

" – Psss. Espera, Senhor Muller." – Ela disse puxando a maleta prateada e revelando o seu conteúdo. Jake ficou atônito. " – Eu sei que ultimamente você tem se mostrado gentil e prestativo, mas uma mulher na minha situação não pode correr nenhum risco. Não tome isso como ofensa, eu não duvido das suas boas intenções, mas eu sinceramente prefiro te dar mais um motivo para não me virar as costas, até o fim, quando eu poder voltar a tomar conta de mim mesma."

" – Puta merda. Quanto tem aí?"

" – Vinte e cinco milhões. Os outros vinte e cinco eu entrego depois que o bebê nascer. Eu preciso de um... guarda costas."

Jake não gostou daquilo. Eram cinquenta milhores, exatamente o valor que ele pediu há dois anos em troca de uma amostra de sangue. Quando ele era um sujeito egoísta, recalcado, desiludido, disposto a se importar com a pessoas o mesmo tanto que elas se importaram com ele, ou seja, nada. O Jake de dois anos atrás acharia ridículo os sentimentos do Jake atual... absolutamente ofendido.

" – Por que esse dinheiro todo? Tem tanto medo que eu te deixe na mão assim? Quer ter certeza que me comprou? Minha palavra não vale?"

" – Não é nada disso, Jake. Se você não quiser o dinheiro, queime-o, doe-o. O motivo de eu fazer tanta questão em pagá-lo, e num valor tão alto, é porque eu posso fazê-lo. Foram muitos anos ganhando muito e sem ter nem ao menos onde gastar. E porquê o valor tem que ser proporcional a importância do trabalho. Nesse momento nada é mais importante do que a segurança do meu filho, eu daria tudo o que eu tenho se você pedisse, no entanto, não estou dando nem a metade. Mais do que fazer disso um acordo profissional e não apenas de boa vontade, a intenção é deixar bem claro pra você o quanto isso é importante pra mim e o quanto isso é sério. E se você achar que eu não acredito nas suas boas intenções, apenas pense, que eu posso contratar qualquer um no mundo, mas escolhi você... e o motivo foi pessoal, justamente porque eu confio em você, e em mais ninguém... nem mesmo no Alexei."

Jake não sabia o que dizer. Era muito dinheiro, sim, mas isso ainda era o de menos. Ada Wong estava depositando todas as fichas dela nele. Estaria ela tão desesperada assim? O fato é que, nunca, ninguém confiou tanto assim nele. Ele ainda era filho do Wesker, ele ainda tinha sangue ruim nas veias, ele ainda era aquele sujeito que já fez coisas tão horríveis que quando se lembra, sente calafrios. E diante dele, mais do que uma espiã como Ada Wong, tinha uma mãe confiando a ele a vida dela e do filho.

" – Nos próximos meses a minha barriga só vai crescer e eu só vou estar cada dia mais vulnerável. Eu preciso que você trabalhe, exclusivamente para mim, até o meu filho nascer, que você seja meus braços e pernas quando eu não puder mais lutar. Você pode me ajudar, Jake? Por Favor."

_Continua... _

_Então pessoas, mais um capítulo. Gostaria de aviar que depois do ano novo eu vou tirar uns dias "de férias"... vou estar bem ocupada e não garanto que terei novos capítulos até o dia 26 de janeiro. Posso ver o que faço com as madrugadas... talvez seja possível, mas provavelmente darei uma boa sumida. Eu fiz um tumblr, onde eu pretendo ir atualizando minhas ideias sobre as fanfics,minhas leituras, jogos, divagar minhas teorias sobre resident evil e talvez outras fics de outros fandom's que eu venha a fazer... eu não sei se aparece o link por aqui se eu postar, mas então procurem the-walker-girl-targaryen-blog . tumblr . com acho que funciona se escrever assim...XD_


End file.
